Life can be as sweet as heaven
by pastheart
Summary: Erik is a powerful warrior forced by his king to marry an English bride. Erik finds his bride at the last house he visits before returning home. There he sees Christine and knows that if he must be forced to suffer through marriage, it will be with her.EC
1. Erik

Erik had worked hard to be the best. He had done everything that his king had ever asked of him. That was why he was here now, to please his king. His king had said that without a wife, it did not matter how many battles you had won or how many men you had killed, life was pointless. Erik did not understand how his king could be so wrong. Two of his three companions had already found brides and had taken them back to Scotland. Their brides had been pretty, but they were not something Erik wanted to burdened the rest of his life with. Didn't his king understand that he was giving Erik a burden that would last the rest of his days? His third companion, Jeremy, was simply along to get an understanding of England's ways. Nothing more. He didn't realize how lucky he was.

They came upon their last stop. Erik knew he would be forced to choose one from this baron's household. The hand was eyeing them as they put their horses into the stables. Finally, the stable hand spoke. "I see you found nothing of interests in the other homes. His lordship will be displeased, but I've a gift for you."

"Oh, and what would that be, old man?"

"It can make your life sweeter than heaven or a living hell. That is the best way to describe it. Other that you should see it for yourself. Come, the house will be asleep. You will have to wait until the morning."

Erik was walking back from Jeremy's room when he heard it. It was the sweetest voice that he had ever heard. He was pretty sure that God was torturing him with the voice of an angel, but as he crept around the corner he saw her. She was sitting on the bed singing to some child. "And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain. Sail far away from lullaby bay. Goodnight Daniel."

"Goodnight, Christine." So that was the angel's name. He hid in the shadow as she left the room. She had walked halfway down the hall before she turned and looked. She acted as if though she heard something. She must have strugged it off because she kept walking. He was looking forward to the morning when he would learn more about this angel.

Erik was already sitting at the table with half of the baron's other children when Christine appeared with Daniel. He was surprised at how pretty she was. He decided not to say anything yet. He would wait until after he had spoken to the baron.

His attention was drawn back to the table by two of the younger ones screaming at each other. "That's not, true. They do not wear dresses."

"Do so."

"Susan, Christopher that is enough." The two quit screaming at the voice of Christine.

"Tell her, Christine."

"Christine, he's lying, isn't he?"

"It's called their plaid. Hush, now that you have probably offended our guests." Erik was intrigued that she had known about plaid. He was about to ask what else she knew about the Scots, but a servant came in and whispered something into her ear. "Excuse me." She hurried and left the hall.


	2. Memories

It had taken some time to talk the baron into his senses, but once Erik had done it, Christine was his. They had been riding for several hours now, and the last thing that she had said was 'I do'. However, now she was softly singing something. It was the song that he had heard her singing last night. Much to his displeasure, she suddenly stopped singing. "Why did you stop?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The song that you were singing."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"I remembered Daniel."

"Daniel is your brother?"

"Yes. Daniel is the youngest." She looked down at the reins she held in her hands. She wondered if she would ever see Daniel again.

Erik noticed how her voice had died down into a whisper in remembrance of her brother. He would have to try to keep her mind distracted from thoughts of her family. He was, however, grateful to the little guy, thinking back to how Christine had first spoken to him.

"_I am going to eat you. Hear the rumbles in my stomach. It is saying feed me. Feed me." _

_Daniel laughed and continued running._

"_MMM. Little boy stew sounds mighty good. That is what I'll do. I'll throw you in a pot and make little boy stew." She managed to grab him and throw him into the air. When she caught him, she blew on his belly to make noise. Daniel laughed. "Stop. Don't eat me." _

"_But I am hungry and want little boy stew." She began walking in the direction of the kitchen. "Christine, you can't eat me." _

"_Why not?" _

"_I am a little boy." _

"_Exactly, which is why..." It was at that moment rounding the corner that she bumped into him. "Oh, excuse me." She set Daniel down, realizing that she had been caught in a very unladylike endeavor._

"_I had heard the English were odd, but I never realized how odd. Thank you for clearing that up." _

"_I beg your pardon, but if the English are so odd, then why do you stay in our odd little country?"_

"_To get a good laugh at their expense." He walked off laughing._

"_You, sir, happen to be one of the rudest men I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." _

For some reason, during that brief first exchange, he had hoped that she would do that some day to their children. It had been an odd train of thought considering the fact that he had never wanted children before that moment. He quickly shook the train of thought from his head. "We will stop and rest." He jumped off his horse and watch Christine dismount hers. He took a drink of water and handed the pouch to her. It was while she drank that he decided to make his remark.

"When we get home, I will teach you how to ride properly. I should have known better than to expect an English to know how to ride."

"Why you arrogant Scot! It is no wonder.." Erik swept Christine towards him and slammed his mouth hard against hers. She shoved her hands against his chest in an attempt to break his hold but failed. He finally released her and mounted his horse once more.

"Don't ever do that, ever again."

"Woman, I take wants mine when I want it and will not be told otherwise."

"You are pigheaded Scotsman." Erik laughed at this remark and started back at his grueling pace. He was now in a hurry to get home. Christine scrambled fo r her horse and caught up to him. "I wasn't done. You may think that your lord and master over the universe, but until you quit being an oversized ape wishing to be a man, you will not touch me."

Erik laughed. He had never seen such a temper come from the English. "When you get your grit, you sure don't hold back." He was anxiously awaiting to see what other surprises would come.

A/N: Please bare with me as my mind jumps around. Thank you to those who reviewed and let me know that the gap between the two chapters were leading to confusion.


	3. Missing Christine

Erik was surprised with himself. He found himself missing that soft voice of hers. He felt bad that he had to leave her so soon. They had barely got home when he had to leave again. He had found himself humming that song she sang every night as he had tried to sleep. It had been a week since had held her in his arms and smelled her. He was ready to be back.

'Christine'. She heard the whispering of her name but could not figure out where it was coming from.

'Christine'. There it was again, but it had come from the corner this time.

'Christine'. This time it had come from behind her. She turned around and bumped into a chest. She looked up to see Erik smiling down at her. "Oh, hi Erik."

"Hello, Christine."

"Did you miss me?"

"No." As he spoke the word, his heart ache at the disappointment that he saw in her face. He did not mean for his lie to hurt her so much.

"Well, that's good because I didn't miss you either."

"You're horrible liar."

"I wasn't lying. I've better things to do than listen to you call me a liar." She turned to leave, but he grabbed her wrist.

"I didn't say you could go."

"I don't remember asking."

"Come." He started walking without letting go of her wrist or telling her where they were going.

They had walked out of that hall and down another one when they were approached. "Erik, may I see you for a moment?"

"Yes. I will be right there. Christine, please go wait for me in the main hall." He gave her a kiss and watched her leave the hall. "What did you need?"

A/N: Thank you to all of those you left me reviews. This is my first fanfiction, and I am not too sure about it. Please have patience with me and my insane writer's block.


	4. Pirates

"Bernard is missing."

"How long?"

"A couple of days, sir. He was due to return two nights ago, but no one has seen or heard from him."

"Hmm. We shall punish those are responsible."

"Yes, sir." He watched as Erik walked towards the main hall. He quickly followed behind.

Christine sat at the table, unable to believe what she was hearing. Instead of hoping that their friend was okay, they were making battle plans. Sure they had waited until the end of dinner to do so, but it was something that should not have been discussed at a dinner table. Secondly, these men should be putting their efforts into finding their friend to make sure he was alright instead of assuming the worst and preparing for battle. It was no wonder God created women, Christine thought, without them there would be no one to stop the men from going to war over everything. Christine laughed softly as she thought this train of thought, catching the attention of Eric.

"What is so funny?" Erik loved her laugh, but he did not think this was the appropriate time for it.

"What is so funny is the way you all think that you are such brave, tough men but yet talk like children who are preparing to look for a buried treasure chest left by pirates."

Erik laughed. He never once heard any other woman dare to insult him or any of his warriors. His warriors looked at him questioningly, not knowing whether he was amused or angered. It could be hard to tell with Erik. His laughs were not very distinguishable. Christine stood and prepared to walk back to her bed. Erik took two steps and was in front of her. "And what would you know of pirates, Christine?"

"Well, if it is buried treasure, you're seeking. You won't find it."

"And why not?"

"Pirates don't bury their treasure."

Erik tilted his head. "They don't?"

"No, they don't. They're too busy spending it."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. And what do they do with treasure that they can't spend?"

"What do you mean?" Erik's lips came crashing down on Christine's. When he finally had to pull away for lack of oxygen, he noticed her blushing and her eyes sparkling.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold."

"I do not know. You will have to find a pirate and ask them."

"I'll be sure to do that. Good night, Christine."

"Goodnight, Erik." Erik watched as his wife walked away. He turned to notice that all of his men watched as well. He let his displeasure at this be known. The men quickly refocused their attention back on him.


	5. Bernard

Christine walked slowly back to her chamber. One moment he would do something to infuriate her, and then the next moment he would take her breath away with one of his kisses. She had to admit that she loved each and every one of those kisses that he had given her. It was not helping her resolve to keep him away from her when every time she set about the task, he would cause her to want to hit with a club and drag him away to a cave to be hers alone. She had to keep these thoughts as far away as possible. She had only known the man for ten days and for seven of those he had been gone.

She fell asleep waiting for him to come to bed. She had slept for several hours when she heard strange noises coming from the main hall. She got up and went to investigate the noise. The noise turned out to be wailing and a ceremony for the dead. They must have found Bernard. She inched her way forward and say the man laying across the table. Death was not new to her, but still she found herself holding her breath. It was as she was trying to catch her breath that she noticed the dead man move.

"Erik?"

"Go back to bed, Christine."

"Erik, we have to help him."

"There's nothing that we can do for him. Go back to bed." Christine was surprised to find that none of these people were helping the man that they claimed was their friend. She went back to her room and dug through her trunk. She came back carrying bottles, cloth, and water. She knew she would probably need boards, but she couldn't find any. She tried to get to the man, but Eric blocked her way. "Erik, we can't just let him die, please."

"Christine, go back to bed. There is nothing that you can do."

"Erik, either you help me or you go back to bed."

"Christine." This woman was going to drive him insane before the night was over if this kept up.

"If you tell me to go back to bed one more time, I am going to scream and wake up the dead." Christine was not going to budge on this. She was determined to save this man's life even if no one else was. She may have let him tell her that she couldn't help out with the chores that she had grown so accoustomed to in her father's house, but she would not let him take away her gift for helping others.

Erik wished she would just let it go and return to bed. He did not want her to be upset with the sight of blood, and he did not want to envoke his people's hatred upon his angel when she was just trying to help. Finally, he decided to approach this from a different angle. "Christine, there is an awful lot of blood."

"Erik, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Christine, I don't want you to get sick."

"That is the most absurd thing that I have ever heard." She managed to sidestep him and go over to Bernard. She began to work immediately trying to figure out why men always thought that women would sick over the sight of blood. She found it insane the way that men thought that all women were wick and fickle creatures.

From the moment that she had touched the man, she had heard several protests and shouts. If it had not been for the fact that Erik was in the room, she was sure she would have been called awful names. Thank God for Erik. She didn't know what she would do without his presence right now. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her arm. She locked eyes with the man on table.

"Is this heaven?"

"Nay."

"Has then God abandoned me to hell and is tormenting me with a few minutes with an angel?"

"Nay, this is Scotland. And ye be fine in no time."

Erik watched as his bride took care of his friend. He was both surprised and pleased at the fact that the sight of blood did not bother her. She had continued to work despite the protests from his clansmen. He knew the only reason that some of them had held back in their attempts to stop here was because of him.

"Is there any thing that I can do to help?"

"Of course, Lauren." She handed her a wet cloth and a cup. "I need you to get him to drink this and his head cool." Christine looked up to see the love that Lauren held in her eyes for this man.

A/N: I have hit a brick wall. My brain refuses to work anymore.Should I continue?If anyone has any suggestions or want to see this story go in a certain way, please let me know. Reviews would be most appreciated and helpful. Thanks!


	6. Midnight swim

A/N: Sorry about not updating for so long. Anyhow, here is a new chapter. I am still stuck on the previous chapter and decided to move forward. Sorry about ending abruptly. Please review.

"Christine." Her name came in a soft whisper. "Christine." Erik's breath now tickled her ear. She swiped her hand near her ear and rolled over, pulling the plaid blanket over her head.

A rough, masculine hand pulled the plaid. "Christine. Come." He picked her up and set her down in front of him. Although the room was pitch black and Christine could not see a thing, Erik saw perfectly. "Erik, what do you want? It's the middle of the night."

Erik handed her the dress that she had worn that day. "Get dressed, Christine."

"For what?" Christine frowned while Erik smiled. She failed to see what was so funny this late at night.

"Of course, you could go in what you currently have on." Christine's frown turned into an expression of mortification.

"You can't be serious."

Erik switched to his native tongue. "If I didn't have to worry about other men seeing and lusting after you, I would take you wherever it pleased me without you having a stitch of clothing on."

Christine turned away to hide her shock. Even though she knew Erik could not see her, she did not want to betray herself just yet. Erik may have been brave with his words, but he didn't know that she had understood every word he had said. She quickly pulled the dress over her head and tied the strings in the back.

Erik captured her hand. He led her out of the bedroom into a barely illuminated hall, past several guards, out the door, and to the stable. "Erik, what are we doing?"

Her reply came in the form of Erik's lips crashing down upon hers as he drug her up against him. "Out". He lifted her up onto his horse and mounted right behind her in one swift motion.

They rode silently through the night over several hills and through the bushes. Christine could think of no place that felt as safe and warm than against Erik's chest. Erik's horse suddenly came to a halt. He helped Christine down and led her for a few steps before he helped her out of her dress. Before she could protest, Erik picked her up and threw her into the pond. She came up gaspingfor air in the frigid water as Erik waded over smiling. "You insolent Scot."

"Don't hold anything back, Christine. Let me know how you really feel, but before you do, let me say you look ravishing." Erik's smile had Christine suddenly remembering that she was in nothing more than her now soaked night clothes that she had thankfully left on before she had slipped on the dress. She moved her hand across the water to bring up the biggest splash she could possibly muster. "You, sir, are the most egotistical, overfeared oaf I have ever met."

"Nay, I am married and have just had an act of war declared against me."

He moved forward towards her with the most serious face he could think of. Christine started her retreat back. "Now Erik, don't do anything that you are going to regret." Erik splashed back. Christine started splashing and couldn't contain her laughter.

In the midst of her splashing, she had lost sight of her opponent. "Erik. Erik, where did you go?" She looked around, but to no avail until a pair of arms grabbed her from behind. "Erik."

"Do you surrender, madame?"

"Never." He began tickling and before long it was Erik's arms that were holding Christine above the water.

"Alright, Erik. I give. Please. Please stop." Her plea of surrender was rewarded with a kiss.

"Thank you, Chrisitine."

"For what/"

"For saving Bernard."

"I didn't do anything."

"Aye, you did. We better get back." He went to the edge. It was not until Erik was walking out that Christine noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothing. She pretended not to notice and tried to keep her blush hidden on the trip home.


	7. One good turn

Christine found her way down to the kitchen. She had overslept and missed breakfast. She probably could have said something, and she would have been given at least some fruit. However, she didn't think it right to complain when she was the one who had slept until nearly lunch time. If Erik hadn't of dragged her out of bed last night, she would have been up with the sun. As much as she wanted to blame Erik for her current state of hunger, she would not have traded last night for all of the gold in the world.

She spotted Bessie, the woman in charge of the kitchen. Christine walked over and watched she as kneaded dough. She thought that she was being sneaky and her presence had not been noticed until Bessie spoke without taking her attention away from the dough. "What do you need, lass?"

"I was wondering if I could have the ingredients to make something?"

"If you tell me what it is you're wanting, I can make it for you. I don't think that Erik wants to down here worrying about making your own food."

"Gee, Bessie, thanks for making me feel absolutely useless. If you don't mind, I would prefer to make it myself. A surprise for Erik. Please."

"Alright, but if he asks, you didn't get it from me."

"Thank you."

Erik sat looking at the plate of little mounds that looked like balls of mud that was being passed around. He had never seen them before nor was he sure that he ever wanted to see them again. The plate finally made it to him with only two having been taken off. Apparently, his men were too keen on the idea of them either. However, he noticed Bernard looking at them like he couldn't wait to get the plate back. He was still eyeballing them when he heard Bernard speak.

"Erik those are absolutely disgusting. Trust me. You don't want one. Tell you what, just give them here, and I will completely take them off of your hands." Bernard was scheming. Erik could tell. He decided he had better see what it was about these little balls that had one of his best men lying to him. He picked one up and shoved it into his mouth. It was wickedly sweet. The chocolate covering it melted in his mouth. He stood up and left the hall.

Bernard was not sure where Erik was going. He had only said those things in an attempt to try to get Erik to give him the rest of them. The others had passed it up because of its appearance. However, he had decided to try one of them so that the kitchen staff would not be offended. He should have just kept the whole plate and not even passed it, but now, Erik had taken that plate with him. He looked over and noticed the questioning expression that was on Christine's face.

Erik walked down the hall and outside. He walked through the yard to the kitchen. He found Bessie scrubbing a large pot. "Bessie."

"Yes, Erik?"

"Who made these?" Erik held the plate up for her to look at though Bessie never turned around.

"Is there something wrong with them?"

"Who made them?" Erik wanted his answer right now.

Bessie turned around and put her hands on her hips, still holding the dish rag. "Erik, unless there is something wrong with them, I suggest you go back and finish your dinner. Now is there anything else that I can do for you?"

"Please, Bessie, who made these?"

"Erik, I think that you should go back to dinner and tell your bride how you feel about them."

"What?"

"I think she would like to know. Now go. Right now."

"We will discuss this later." Erik left the kitchen and went back to his seat in the hall. He had managed to sneak into his room and leave the dessert in there. He listened half heartedly at what the men were saying. He was trying to decide whether or not she had been hinting that Christine had made the little balls.

Christine was halfway asleep when Erik came up. She had noticed how he had not brought her dessert back with him when he came back. She had waited until she had been up to their bedroom before she let her worry take control. She had made them with hopes that it would help to pave a smoother path between the two of them. However, the way that he had went off with the platter.

"Christine. Are you awake?" Erik whispered as he softly shook her.

"I am now." Christine said sitting up. "Is there something that you want?"

"Close your eyes."

"Erik."

"Close your eyes and open your mouth. Please."

"Alright." Christine did as Erik asked, waiting to see what was so important.

Erik walked over and picked up one of the treats that he had hidden. He came back to the bed and popped one into Christine's mouth. He watched as Christine closed her mouth and chewed. Pure pleasure came over her face. He brought his lips to hers and found that the treats tasted better from her lips. He pulled back and watched as she opened her eyes.

"I don't think I understood what you were trying to do. You might want to try it again."

"Alright." He watched Christine close her eyes, and they repeated the action.

A/N:Sorry for the repost. I just noticed several typos yesterday. I thought that I would correct them.


	8. I was little once

_Christine ran through the forest. She had to get home. She knew she wasn't suppose to be in the woods, but the puppy had run into the woods. She looked for a really long time, but she couldn't find the puppy. Now she was hungry and wanted to go home. She knew she would be in trouble. _

_She emerged out of the woods. Her home, however, was not there. What greeted her was fire and men running at one another, their swords clashing. She had emerged from the wrong side of the woods. She looked up to see a man on a horse a few feet away from her. His clothes were funny. Suddenly, he noticed her and came after her. She turned and tried to run back into the woods. However, the man was too fast and caught up with her. He picked her up off of the ground and put her up on his horse. _

Christine woke up with a start. She didn't know why she had the dream again. She had not had it since she was little, right after her mother died. She felt cold and realized that she was no longer laying in Erik's arms. His side of the bed was cold as if its occupant had left it hours before.

Erik had woken up hours ago. He had spent the first two hours watching her sleep. Finally, he could stand no more. His resolve was weak. When he watched her like that, he found himself wonder what it would be like, not to lay with her but to know her. What would it be like to be the one to know her most intimate secrets, her fears, and desires? To be the father of her children? These were the thoughts that drove Erik from their bed in the morning. He scolded himself for even having these thoughts. A monster such as himself defiling one of God's angels. If he had not already earned himself a place in hell, that would surely do it. He would rather spend all of eternity at the gates hoping to catch a glimpse of his angel than be separated from her presence for all of eternity.

Christine followed the sound of the music. It sounded so familiar, but she knew that she had never heard it played this wonderful. It was as if an angel of music was playing just for her. She found herself humming along with it. She found the source of the music shortly.

Erik felt her presence as he continued to play. He heard her softly humming along. He wished that she would sing the words aloud, despite his surprise that she seemed to recognize the song. He came to the end of the song and turned to face her. "You've heard it before." He didn't ask her but simply stated it.

"Not since I was little. I can't remember where though."

"Do you know the words?"

"If I ever did, I don't remember them."

He stood up and walked over to her. "I could teach you if you want."

"I don't think that I could ever do your song justice."

"Hmm. Well, the English could never match the wonder of a Scottish song, but I think that you could at least make it pleasant."

Christine frowned and hold her arms across her chest. "I am getting mighty tired of you insulting me."

Erik smiled. He found her temper appealing and was loving figuring out ways to bring it out enough more. "I've wasted enough of my time with this day. I have warriors that need training." He left with his stride full of purpose.

Christine crossed her arms and walked back to her room. Who did he think that he was? All he ever did was insult her and forbid her from doing anything. She was at a loss of what to do. Everything that she was accustomed to doing in England, he had deemed below her here. Well that was no completely true. He had told her that she could continue to make desserts. However, there was a catch to that. She was only allowed to make them for him, no one else. Christine smiled and walked off to find Lauren.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. My brain has already worked out some of the future chapters but is having trouble writing the chapters in between now and there.


	9. Plagued by thoughts

Erik stood watching his warriors train, but his thoughts were miles away. He was wondering where Christine had heard that song from. Granted it was not one that he had written, and it could be heard all over Scotland, but it still had him wondering who would have played it for her.

Come to think of it, he didn't know very much about his bride. Although he found himself wanting to spend all of his time learning about her, he did not trust himself to be left alone in her waking presence for very long.

His thoughts continued on, and he payed handsomely for them when Jacob's blade came crashing down, drawing Erik from his thoughts. He attempted to deflect the blade with his wrist arm but for once had been too slow in his movement and received the tip of the blade cutting across his forearm. Christine was brushed from his thoughts as he fought back.

Jacob had barely begun his training but had proven that he could be a great warrior. If only the same thing could be said of his twin. Whereas he would gladly take Jacob with him to fight a hundred men just the two of them, he would be better off killing Michael himself then to let him go into any sort of battle, even if they did outnumber the enemy a thousand to one.

It took him a few minutes but soon he found Jacob on the ground weaponless. He reached his hand down and helped the young lad up. "Much better. Keep practicing and don't ever attack me like that again if you value your head."

"Sorry, just thought that you needed a break from whatever is plaguing your thoughts. So you really think I'm getting better?"

Erik shifted his weight from one foot to another. Being one not to give out compliments often,he didn't want his men to think that he was becoming soft and tried to subtly change the subject. "Wish I could say the same of your brother."

Jacob nodded and walked over to a group that was standing trying to figure who was going to practice with whom. He said something and was soon clashing swords with his brother. Erik was starting to have trouble figuring out which one was who. It looked as if though Jacob was fighting himself. He had never seen this sort of fighting out of Michael.

"They're getting good."

"Yes. I was afraid I was going to have to kill Michael myself." Erik turned to face Bernard. "Do you know something about your brothers that I do not?"

"Michael thinks that he has to defend every woman's honor. Father just about thought him to be useless until he wondered out back a week ago to find the two of them fighting over something that Jacob had said about some girl. Finally, Jacob got tired and just apologized. Can't seem to get Michael to fight for any other reason though."

"Did you come up here to practice or for some other purpose?"

"Lauren would kill me if she found out that I was welding a sword again yet. Your wife told her to make me rest for a few weeks, and Lauren has been watching me like a hawk."

"Foolish women." Erik smiled at the memory of Christine taking charge and allowing no man to distract her from her hopeless task of saving Bernard's life. Who had taught her to do such things?

"Exactly. That is the reason that I came. Lauren is worried about Christine. She does not think that she will make the winter before she decides to go back."

"Go back?" Erik said questioningly. Where would Christine possibly go? She had not mentioned leaving. She had also not been too pleased in coming to his home in the first place, but that was before she had gotten here.

"To England, Erik. Lauren doesn't think that she is getting along too well here. She says she doesn't have the fire that is needed to survive here."

"Christine won't leave. Lauren doesn't know what she is talking about." Surely, Christine wouldn't leave him. Even if she tried, he wouldn't let her. His existence was coming to depend on this little patch of heaven that he had found with her.

"If you say so, Erik."

Christine worked on fixing her dress that had torn the other day. She couldn't believe that she had been so careless as to have not seen the nail that was sticking out of the wood in the stables. It had been years since she had torn a dress like that. She was so use to being helpful around the house and stables that she could spot a nail like that before it caught her dress. She was going to get her revenge on that nail though. Tonight at the end of dinner, she was going to go nail it back into place. Teach it a lesson. Although it was not completely the nail's fault, she would have spotted it if her thoughts had not been consumed with Erik and his kisses.

"Ripped a few of those myself." Christine looked up to see Lauren standing in the doorframe. She stood up and walked towards the young woman.

"Lauren, it is good to see you again. How is your husband?" She looped her arm in the other woman's and began walking down the hall.

"Stubborn. Worse than living with a bear."

"Aren't they all? But his wounds are healing well?"

"Very. In fact, he is begging me to let him take his sword back up."

"That is wonderful. So you are making him take it easy then?"

"Yes. Christine, is there anything that I can do for you?"

Christine stopped and thought about this for a moment. She couldn't think of anything that she needed help with. All she wanted was to know how Erik felt about her. He was so hard to read. While her eyes gave away her very soul, his could remain cold and silent in any situation. She was at a loss of what to do where he was concerned.

Christine began walking again. She wanted to carefully word her questions. She did not want to embarrass Erik with her fumbling for words. She didn't think that Erik would be pleased at all about that. She finally decided on a question that she thought would at least give her some information without making her sound like an idiot. "Lauren, what happened to Erik's parents?"

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Alright, I know that most of you probably got more questions out of this chapter than you did answers. I promise everyone who has been introduce in this chapter will have a purpose. I also know that this chapter was once again short and ended at the wrong spot.


	10. I've seen your eyes

Damn it, why couldn't he remember where he had seen those eyes before. He knew he had seen them somewhere else before meeting Christine. But where? Taking one last look at his angel, he gave up on this train of thought and drifted off.

_Erik stood hidden in the shadows. He hated when his father dragged him about Scotland. He didn't understand why his father was working so hard on attempting to get all of the clans to come to an agreement in the event that Scotland was attacked. He had heard enough of the two men arguing and decided to go see what this particular Laird was hiding. _

_He had already turned down several corridors when he finally he heard it. He had never heard such a beautiful noise come from one that was in such pain. He followed it until he opened the door that led to her. The Laird had left his two year old in a room alone in a corridor where no one seemed to visit. The stupid idiot. Erik got closer. The screaming child had a shade of violet that looked menacingly dark but brighter than the heaven's sky at the same time. He picked her up and sang her a lullaby that his mother had sung to him and his sister. Soon she had calmed down, and before she went to sleep, Erik noticed her eyes had changed to a soft, deep blue that reminded him of the sea. He set her back down and went to look for his father. _

Erik awoke and looked to his left to see his angel still asleep. He wondered where the dream had come from. He remembered going to McDonough's as a child, but he knew that his Christine could not have been that babe. She would have been in England then. Were his thoughts so consumed by her that he would put her eyes in a distant memory? He got up and made sure he was fully clothed before leaving to go out to the stalls. He had to clear his head.

Christine woke up to find that once again that Erik had already left hours before. She got up and began to get ready for the day. Suddenly, she flopped back on the bed. What was the point in even getting ready for the day? It wasn't like she was going to do anything anyhow. That settled it. Today, she was going to find something to do that Erik could say anything against. She was not going to let her life be ruined by his ever-changing moods.

She stood up and quickly made the bed and ran down to the kitchen. She thought it might be a good idea to tell someone where she was planning on going. After being warned by Bessie to make sure she was dressed warm enough, Christine headed out to the stables.

Erik brought his horse back several hours after waking up. For some reason, he decided to take care of his own horse today instead of handing it off to the stableboy. He thought that maybe he was looking for an excuse to avoid seeing Christine. The dream he had was still haunting him. He didn't know what to do. Women seemed to be more trouble than what they were worth. They smelled soft and were wonderful to hold, but even when they weren't with you, they consumed all of your thoughts. No he decided women were definitely not worth it. At this point, he was almost praying for another war. Another chance to take out his frustrations on another soul without anyone saying a word about it.

He lifted the saddle off of his horse and was returning it to its hold when his ears picked up on soft footsteps and humming. He ducked into his horse's stall and waited to see how far she would go.

He watched as she went into her horse's stall. He stood up and followed to watch her through the opening. As she began to saddle her horse, her humming stopped as she began to sing the actual words to the song.

Erik became enthralled with her song. It was not so much what she was singing as it was the sound that was coming out of her mouth. Feeling a pressing need to be closer to her, Erik took the first oppurtinity that presented itself when she turned her back. He walked over to her horse and waited patiently for her to present her face to him.

Christine finished her song and remembering the purpose that she had started out with, spun around to find Erik standing in front of her. She placed her hand over her chest and took a moment to catch her breath. "Good morning, Christine."

"Gosh, Erik, you think you could at least give a little warning." Erik smiled.

"Going somewhere?"

"What?"

Erik looked down at Christine's horse and looked back up to meet her blue eyes. Her cheeks began to turn red as she remembered what she was doing before Erik had distracted her. "Oh, I thought that I would go for a ride. Would you like to come?"

A/N: Okay, I know it is kind of short, but things have been hectic around here. I have an outline as to where it is going. However, the more the story progresses the more little thoughts come, and I have to find someplace to put them.


	11. Puppies

Erik took Christine's hand and in one swift movement had both of them on her horse. He put one arm protectively around her waist and took the reins. He slowly backed out of the stables and then took off.

Christine thought that a simple yes would have sufficed. However, this was much better. She tried to sort out her thoughts as she didn't think that Erik would hear her unless she shouted.

Erik was heading down to the pond that he had taken Christine to when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. His plan instantly changed. Without slowing the horse down any, he turned around and headed back.

Christine was worried about what could have changed Erik's path like that. Was it something that had to do with her or something else entirely? She prayed that it had nothing to do with her.

He brought the horse back into the yard. He slowed to a stop and handed Christine down to the ground. "Christine, I am sorry." He turned and headed back out.

Christine was no longer worried. She was angry. How dare he leave her like that and not give her an explanation? Oh, that man.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Erik crawled into bed and felt bad for what he had done to Christine that day. He had never before felt a need to explain himself to someone before. He had seen the hurt in her eyes and wanted to let her know that he was only doing it for her own good. However, he had not wanted to worry her with anything, especially with something that might not even turn out to be what he thought it was. Unfortunately, he had been right and would have to make plans soon to take care of it.

He turned and watched his angel sleep. He would do what he did best. Very soon someone was going to pay dearly,but tonight he was going to enjoy the company he currently had.

_Christine ran behind the stable. Nathaniel had told her that they would be born soon. She smiled at the sight that greeted her. Lucy laid on the ground with her six puppies at her side. Christine squatted and tried to sneak closer. "Not too close Christine." _

_She looked up to see Nathaniel standing behind Lucy. "Go tend to your lessons and I'll try to sneak a pup away later for you to hold." Christine smiled and ran back up to the house. _

_On her way, she ran into something solid. She started from the ground and looked up to the sky. She face brightened with a smile. "Papa, Lucy had her babies. And Nathaniel said he would let me hold one."_

"_Now, Christine, don't go getting attached to 'em. When they're old enough to quit suckling, they will fetch a nice price."_

Erik heard Christine mumble and leaned closer to try to catch her words. "Please... I'll take good care of him...Please... You can't sell all of the puppies. Lucy will be said."

Erik noticed as she pouted in her sleep. Was there anything that this woman could not do adorably? Even in the midst of a bad dream, she made herself lovely. She continued to murmur for a few more minutes and stopped abruptly. He wondered what sort of man could deny Christine her heart's desire. He wrapped a protective arm around her and went to sleep with visions in his head.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Christine walked around the outside of the castle. She was lost in thought. She wished that Erik would finish training the younger men and come in to have lunch. She had realized that Erik didn't always remember to eat. His men were the ones to suffer for his forgetfulness. Luckily, one of the more seasoned men would remind Erik. She wondered how much longer it would be before someone brought it up. She hoped soon.

Instead of the answers she was so desperately seeking about her husband, she was having more questions. Lauren had hardly told her anything when she asked before making the excuse of having to go keep an eye on her sister's children. She was getting no where. It seemed as if she was going to be eternally stuck unaware in Scotland.

Christine stopped and was leaning against a wall when she heard their chatter. She should probably tell Erik she understood them as it was rude to eavesdrop and that was exactly what she felt she was doing every time someone spoke in Gaelic around her. However, she had not been able to bring herself to do it. Another secret that was standing between her and Erik.

She sighed and continue to listen, trying to will herself to take a look around the corner. Her courage was dying the longer the conversation progressed.

"I just don't understand. Kelsey was so pretty."

"And one of your own."

"Erik was merely obeying the wish of his king as was Christine. You should remember the sacrifices the both of them have made and give them the proper respect You both know darn well that you would not have been able to handle the stress living with that man. If you couldn't handle, Kelsey would have been driven insane before first light."

"Still he could have left her there. Kelsey could have managed things here just fine."

"Hush your lies now. How do you think she could have possible ever have managed Erik's men without invoking Erik's wrath herself?"

Christine pushed herself way from the wall and ran back to the house. She wished that Becca and Danielle were closer. They had been more of acquaintances than friends when they lived in England, but anyone who symbolized part of her old home would be a comfort at the moment. Maybe she could convince Erik to let her go see one of them.

She slowed down as she approached the main hall. Erik would calm all of her worries. Somehow, just seeing Erik made everything better. She felt no reason to fear about anything when he was in sight. However, when she reached the hall, the surprise she received made her doubt everything that she had ever felt.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had gotten the middle and last part of this chapter, but I couldn't figure out the beginning. Anyhow, I even tried to get my sister to help. This is what she wrote. "Erik needs a car. He can't leave Christine out there that would be so mean of him. I don't know what else to write. Oh, I got it now. Christine also needs a car." As you've probably guessed, I didn't get much inspiration from this.

Now, onto important matters, I am going to start training for a new job so I may not update for a while. Lots of reviews on the other hand might help motivate me to stay up late in the night to write a chapter or two.


	12. In the master's chambers

A/N: Sorry for leaving all of the questions and there not seeming to be any answers in sight.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Michael walked down the hall and into the master's chambers. He stood by the door and waited for someone to tell him what was going on. "What do you want?"

"Lord, Bernard said that you wanted to see me."

"Can you give me one good reason why I shouldn't strangle you right now?"

"Sir?"

"There are two things that I do not tolerate. Infidelity and dishonesty. Two days ago, you showed your true face."

"Sir, I never meant to appear disloyal."

"You are the worst Scot I have met, and for that, I am going to reward you. If you fail me, I will make death seem a fairytale."

"Sir?"

"Sit. We have much to discuss." Michael moved to the seat across from Erik. "Yesterday, Christine and I went riding, and I spot something. Someone has managed to make camp on our land. By the time that I got back, they had already moved camp. Bernard and Daniel have started out with scouting parties."

"I don't know what you want me to do."

Erik seemed to no longer be paying attention that there was anyone else in the room. "It is my fault that they got away. I was more worried about Christine's safety than my duties. She is the light in my dark world. An angel who has been sent to give a small array of peace before I go to the hell I damned to. Why I have been so blessed, I don't know. If anything ever happened to her, my wrath would not be pacified." Suddenly his glaring eyes were locked on Michael. "A storm is approaching. Many of us will have to go. You are worthless and will stay here. However, I place Christine's life in your hands. Do not fail me. Now leave."

Michael got up and disappeared out of the room as quickly as possible. Erik sat and watched the fire. His door swung open. "What part of leave don't you understand?"

"I am sorry, sir, but I thought you would want to know that Christine just rode out and the weather looks like it might take a turn for the worse."

"What?" Erik growled.

"Bessie, just gave me this to give to you." Michael handed the folded piece of paper over to Erik.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: Sorry it is so short and not very well written. Several of you had mentioned not know what was on Erik's mind, and I thought that this might help.


	13. The Letter

Erik unfolded the letter and slowly read the words as they stabbed into his heart. Michael slipped out of the room in an attempt to avoid Erik's wrath at whatever Christine might have said.

To My Dearest Erik,

Love is a dangerous thing. When I left England, I was angry and hurt. I was angry at my father for allowing me be drug from my home. I was hurt that my king would agree to such a thing. I was angry at you for not leaving me there. Most of all, I was upset that I was such a weak person to allow myself to be in such a state.

However, I soon found my thoughts consumed with you. My soul was consumed with love for a man who would never love me. I know to you I am only an insignificant burden that was forced into your life. I also know that after today you will probably never think of me again. As I leave, I want you to know that I love you and wish only the best for you. I leave you free to find someone that you will love the way that I love you. I have no doubt that my love for you will not diminish and from time to time I will glance back to think of what could have been. Thank you for the few wonderful memories that you have given me and the place that you have taken in my heart. Gods bless you and keep you forever safe.

Eternally yours,

Christine

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: I know this happens to be one of the shortest chapters ever, but I am busy. You are wanting answers. I would like some reviews. For those of you who do review, thank you. I just want to know what Erik is going to do with this information.


	14. Let Go

A/N: Hey, hope everyone is doing good. Finally got a chance to update. Sorry it took me so long. Alright, here is a recap of the last few chapters. Erik and Christine went on a horseback ride. On the ride, Erik spotted something unusual. This lead to him bearing his soul to Michael about his feelings on Christine. Let me clarify something here. Erik thinks Michael will be useless on a battlefield, but he knows that Michael would kill to protect a lady's honor. Christine left Erik a letter and is returning to England. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Erik clenched the letter and ran to door. He had to find her before anything happened. He would be able to bear it if his temper had caused harm to his angel, His salvation. Apparently, she didn't know how wrong she was. How much she meant to him. She was not an insignificant burden. She had come to be the most important thing in his life. His very reason for existing. He did not know how or why he had existed before she came into his life.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Erik had rode for nearly an hour when he finally caught up to her. He managed to grab the reins on her horse.

"Let go, Erik."

"No. Christine, you must listen to me."

"No, I don't. I never have to listen to another word you say ever again. Now let go so I can be on my way." Christine secretly prayed that Erik wasn't mad and wouldn't hurt her. She wasn't afraid of him. As much as she wanted to go back to England, her heart was torn and wished to return to Erik's arms. However, the few precious years that her mother was alive, she had taught to be strong and not to put up with a man's infidelity. It may have been common for a woman to ignore a man's wanderings, but she would never accept it. It was in her best interest to return home before she and Erik killed each other.

"Please, Christine." Erik had been delighted and had felt a sense of hope and pride when he saw her. However, all of those feelings had been torn from him when she refused to listen to him and felt as if he was losing her all over again. "You've got to come home."

Although Christine could hear how desperate he was in his plea, she knew that she had to remain strong and deny her heart's desire. In an instant, she recalled all of the reasons why she was leaving. Her tone suddenly changed. "Don't. Don't you dare think that you can manipulate me. I am tired of you and everyone else thinking that they can tell me where I have to be. You think you are this great, mighty warrior, but you can't bother tell the truth for one single moment. You lack the basic thing that makes all men trustworthy and great. Erik, why you had to ruin both of our lives with your lies, I have not the slightest idea. You could have just left me in England where I belong, and you could have kept up with your whore. But once you brought me here, you had an obligation to everyone. I know that I may not be the brightest person. I know that I am not pretty like Kelsey. But I know that at least in England, there are people who love and care for me. I refuse to be treated this way by you or anyone else, especially when I can go back where I am loved. Grow up, Erik." Christine dismounted her horse. She was in no mood to sit around and wait for Erik to let go of the reins.

Erik let out a laugh. He had never thought that she would have so much spirit. Now he just had to get her back home and smooth things over.

"What is so funny?"Christine fumed and clinched her fists, resting them on her hips.

"Here, I have been speaking in English to you. My men go around telling jokes that would offend you in Gaelic thinking you didn't understand. Now I found myself being screamed at in Gaelic by you. Either you are a very fast learner or you have some explaining to do."

Christine blushed as she realized that she had not spoken a word of English since she left the castle. Suddenly, she was found it another reason to be mad at him. "I don't have to explain anything to you, especially considering the fact that I am going back to England, and we will never have to bother each other with stupid things such as what language we're speaking in since that is your main concern." She started to walk off hoping that he would eventually let go of her horse, and Nightingale would come to her mistress. She suddenly found herself being picked up by Erik and carried back to his horse.

"Let me go."

"Never."

"Erik, put me down right this instance."

Erik set her down on his horse and mounted behind her. He grabbed the reins of both horses and began the journey back home. "How long have you spoken Gaelic?"

"Erik, how dare you try and change the subject. I demand that you let go of me and give me back my horse."

"Christine, I am sorry I told you to leave. I didn't mean for you to leave me. I love you, and I don't want to exist in a world where you're not by my side." He had bared his soul to her and held his breath in wait for her response.

"Oh." Christine thought about this for a minute. Was he simply saying these things to shut her up or did he truly mean them? "Do you mean it?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Erik." Before she could say another word, Michael rode up on his horse.

"Erik, McGill's borders have been broken. They are requesting our help. Bernard has already taken several men down there." Erik looked apologetically at Christine.

"Alright, please make sure Christine gets home safely and remember what we discussed." He put Christine onto her own horse and gave her a kiss before he raced his horse off into the distance. Christine watched as Erik rode off. She hadn't forgiven him, but she knew that it was not a smart idea to try to get back home when there was a battle raging out there and she was clueless as to where the McGill land lay.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK


	15. Secrets of the past

The servants took a seat by the fire, waiting to see if they would be accepted by Erik and his men.

Nathan said a few words in Gaelic asking how Lady Christine was doing. The men seemed pleased that he spoke Gaelic. Nathan thanked this lucky stars that Christine had been so eager to share her knowledge of languages with him. However, Nathan could not make head or tails out of how Erik felt about them. He had the same unchanging expression that he had worn when he was going to kill them earlier. He prayed that when he had given Erik the gift of Christine out at the stables so many months ago, that he had not doomed her to a life of hell.

Erik's heart was torn between two thoughts. Christine would have hated him for nearly killing one of her friends. Had he not remembered Nathan from the stables, both men would be lying in a field dead. For this, he was glad that she was safe at home and would probably never know what he had done. However, he was upset that he had left her in the state that he had. The thought brought back the memory that had haunted his sleep for so many nights now. The image of him leaving her with Michael as he left to go to battle. If anything happened to her while he was gone, Michael would come to regret the day that he was born. It had started to rain only an hour after he had left her. Had she managed to get in before it had hit? He wished he could have been the one to bring her back. Oh, the things that he could have done with that passion of hers. Oh, and those eyes! He wondered what it would take for him to learn how to control their color. Both shades were wonderful, but it still amazed him how her eyes would turn from blue to violet when she was in an extreme mood.

Erik looked over to see Nathan's timid little friend's mouth moving. Erik didn't have problem with Nathan. However, the friend annoyed Erik to no end, and Erik would be glad when the man left to go back to England. He was concentrating so hard on his thoughts that he was missing the conversation that was taking place around him. Occasionally, he would catch parts of the conversation, but only when Christine's name was mentioned.

The pleasure from hearing her name was enough to bring him to his knees. He hated that they could not continue on their journey right now. If he made the men ride at his grueling pace tomorrow, they would be home for dinner. There was nothing, come hell or high water, that would stop that from happening. He was overjoyed that his men were singing his wife's praises. He almost smiled but stopped knowing the rare sight would frighten his men.

Nathan's friend suddenly brought up a question that Erik didn't catch. He gave the man a glance that had scared many men into retreating and had kept his own men in line. "What did you say about Christine?"

The man gulped, trying to take a breath. "I asked does she know yet?"

"Know what?" Erik growled. Everyone had stopped all of their talking and was now watching intently, wondering what was going to happen.

Nathan noticed that Christian was not likely to find his voice any time soon nor did Christian know everything about Christine that Erik was likely to ask about so Nathan spoke. "Christine isn't the baron's daughter. Oh, Christine loves that house as if she was born right into it, but the truth of the matter is she wasn't. She must have been about three when Lord Needham brought her."

"Why would he leave her with them?" Someone said.

"She's not English." Christian said in a whisper that Erik almost missed it.

"Needham had just seen half his army killed before him in a battle with Scotland. His best friend had died not an hour before when he spotted her. He said that she came running down the hill oblivious to everything that was happening. He decided his revenge would best be served by taking something that they valued. However, when he brought her home, the lady of house started screaming and yelling about how no demon child was coming into her home and that he should just go dump the barbarian down in a well so it would drown. He knew not what do to with her so he brought to the baron's house asking for advise. Lady Madeline fell in love with her and demanded that she stay. Wasn't long before she won everyone's hearts. The baron use to get this sword down and twirl it on the ground. She would run up to it when it had stopped, point at it and say Gabe before spinning it. His lordship would pick it up and run his finger across. She would point and say NO! NO!. He'd sent it down just so she would quit. Once again, she would spin it and then just laugh and clap while running to Lady Madeline to say Gabe, Gabe. She would follow the baron out to the stable and talk in Gaelic to the horses. Of course, that didn't last too long."

"What happened?" Erik was concerned at what could happen to keep Christine from a horse.

"Lady Needham came for a visit about two months after her husband had brought Christine. She saw Christine drawing a picture, but what made her mad was she heard Christine signing in Gaelic. She marched down to the kitchen brought a pan of boiling water and spilled on Christine. Lady Madeline came in moments after it happened to find Christine sobbing. She never screamed not once, but it was along time before she spoke another word in anything other than English or came to the stables."

Erik was mad. He wanted to go kill this woman for having ever caused his Christine pain. Christine would never hurt another living soul. He couldn't wait to get home to protect her from ever being harmed again. He was also in a hurry to find out where she was from, if not from England.

Unfortunately, someone there already knew the answer to the question that Erik so desperately sought.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKK

Christine wished that she was still asleep and all of this was just a bad dream. She caught Kayla as the little girl tripped on the steps and pulled her upwards, shoving her up the stairs. Just a few more steps. Christine promised herself that if she made it out of this alive with the children, she would beat Erik.

The morning had gone so pleasant. Breakfast had been wonderful. She had spent most of the morning playing with the children from Erik's clan. She had felt a moment's regret on the thought of wondering if Erik would ever decide to have children with her, but the regret was soon replaced with her anger at his betrayal.

It was in the midst of this remembrance that they choose to strike. Several flamming arrows came flying into the room in a row. Christine had managed to stomp them out, burning only the hem of her gown. The three men that walked into the room moments later Christine could do nothing about without one of the children getting hurt. She began running with the children. She made it through the first door and bolt it before the men could get to her. She followed the children up the stairs. One good thing about Erik was that he had bothered to show her the hidden passage up in the tower that doubled back down to the outside. She had just had to get them there. The sound of the door down below could be heard creaking as the men shoved against it.

She got up to the room and quickly began running her hands along the wall. Come on, where was it? Suddenly, she felt and began turning the brick like Erik showed her. Christine shoved the children in and closed the passage as the door was opening. If she had tried to go with the children, they would have all be caught. Christine turned around the see two of the three men from downstairs. Where was a good man when you needed one?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: So what do you think? Any suggestions? Remember, I have lots of things going on right now and a review might just inspire me to the point where I have to stay up late to write the next chapter.


	16. Three Times Now

Christine shut her eyes as she hit and kicked her attacker. Her dragger now being in the other assailant, she had no weapon to defend herself with. The fight lasted but a minute before she was dropped. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Erik's hand was firmly on her back, keeping it from making contact with the ground. "Christine, are you all right?" He asked keeping his voice as calm and as soothing as he could make it in a situation such as this.

"Yes. No. You're late." She stood up out of his embrace.

"Late. What do you mean I am late?" Erik was confused.

"You took your sweet little time getting here."

"Well from the looks of it, I came right on time. If I hadn't of.."

"Erik, what did you do to that man?"

"I broke his neck."

"Erik, why did you have to do that?"

"No one touches my things. I would have done the same to the other one, but I assuming it was you who killed him."

"Erik, I want to hear of no such talk." Christine was appalled at the fact that she may have killed someone, even if they may have attacked her. "This is all your fault."She left the room and started to head down the hall, wanting some peace from the mixed emotions of turmoil and peace she felt in her heart.

Erik was deeply confused. Here, he had saved her life, and she seemed anything but pleased about the matter. Why did women have to be so confusing? He followed after her. He wanted to know what he had done wrong and what he must do to earn her forgiveness.

"How is this my fault?" He asked clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides.

"If you would have been here in the first place, none of this would have happened. But you and your little friends had to go off and play warriors."

Erik brought up an image of his men fighting and could not think of a single one of them that could be considered little. He smiled and let a laugh that filled the entire room.

"Erik, there is absolutely nothing funny about this." Christine stopped and frowned at him before continuing on her way.

"I am sorry, Christine. After saving you thrice, I see no reason why you are so angry."

"Thrice? First you have to get me worried sick, and now you come up with some ridiculous count of three. Where in the world do you come up with such things?" She scowled at him. This was the weirdest fight she had ever had. She was near smiling when she heard his laugh, and then the next instant she was mad and wanted nothing to do with him.

"Well for starters, I saved you just a minute ago. So there is the first one. Then, before I went off to 'play warrior with my little friends' as you put it, I had to come get you. So there is two. And then . . . " Erik stopped talking, holding one finger over the two on his right hand.

"Now wait a minute. There was no saving me before you went off. I was perfectly fine. The only thing that was wrong was the way I can't ever get a straight answer out of you."

"Christine, apparently you do not realize how much danger you were in. These hills can be very dangerous. Something could have happened to you, and I would not have been able to live with that."

"Fine, if it will make your ego feel better, I'll let you count it." Christine was elated that Erik cared about her safety. Alright, it wasn't a declaration of love in her opinion, but it did show that he cared about her.

"Then, I saved you from that awful country where they worked you and treated you like a slave."

"Oh gee. I guess I should be so glad that the wonderful, mighty Erik came and saved me. What ever would I have done without you? Who would have come and saved me from my misery and woe? I hate to disappoint you, Erik, but my life was perfectly fine before you came into it. There wasn't anything slightly wrong with it." Christine was now infuriated. How dare he suggest that she had horrible home life before him? She loved her life in England.

Erik could stand no more. He was infuriated with the way that she yelled at him so openly where people from other clans might hear, but at the same time, he loved her free spirit. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into their bedroom, taking her face in his hands. He placed his lips upon hers and entangled them in an embrace that demanded all of her attention.

Christine pulled back in need of air. She remembered slightly that they had been fighting about something before the kiss, but now she could not remember what. "Erik, I..." He placed one finger against her lips.

"Christine, you must understand that you are my entire life. There is not a moment that goes by that I do not think of you. It pains me to know that God sent one of his angels to Earth, and she was used as labor when she should have been placed upon a throne and worshiped. I am blessed that God allowed this angel to be put in my path so that I may love her with all of my heart. Christine, there are moments that I believe that even life in heaven could not be as sweet as the life that you have given me here on Earth. When I saw that filth touching you, my mind was filled with wrath and worry that something might happen to you. I blamed only myself because I had not been here to protect you."

"Oh, Erik."

"Christine, I..." It was at this moment that Bernard knocked at the door and interrupted them.

"Erik, the McGills are here with one of the men they caught. There is also one of the men from this afternoon's attack. They are all in the hall."

"I'll be there in a moment." Bernard nodded and shut the door as he left. Erik took Christine's hand and kissed it. "I shall see you soon."

"Erik, please don't do anything rash." Christine whispered softly as she watched Erik leave their bedroom. She slowly counted to ten before she opened the door and followed her husband.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

A/N: I know this chapter was short and corny, but hey, he admitted his love for her. Sorry, it has taken me so long to update. Please review.

A/N2: I have started to dabble in a modern day POTO. Christine is arrested and makes a deal with a wealthy benefactor to stay out of prison. Not sure whether or not I am going to post it on here. Let me know your opinion. THANKS!


	17. Christine the Interrogator

Christine looked over the banner to see Erik standing with several other Scotsmen talking in Gaelic. One of them was talking to two men that appeared to be prisoners. The man was apparently from another clan. Christine could tell from his plaid.

The man was getting no where. The two refused to speak. The Scotsman, in disgust, drew snot to the back of his throat and spit in the face of one of the men. Christine could take no more. These men may be prisoners, but there was no excuse for treating them like this.

Christine ran to Erik and grabbed his arm. "Erik, please. This is unreasonable."

"Christine, what do you expect me to do? They're not cooperating. Go back to your room."

It was then that one of the men decided to say something. No one understood a word he said, except Christine.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine could feel the air tense with shock as she drew her hand back to side from backhanding the scum that was before her.

"You should choose your words carefully. For that man holds your life in his hands. If he so chose, you could die a very slow, painful death. I would show some respect if I were you." Christine took a deep breath and tried to gather her composure. "Now, who exactly put you up to this scheme?"

"Your future lord and master. When he gets here, you are going to be begging for my forgiveness."

Apparently, she was getting no where. Christine tried to think of a better tactic. As much as the man was annoying her, she did not want Erik to slit this man's throat in front of her.

"Monsieur, please let me go ahead and express my sincerest apologies now then. Would you please tell me how you came up with this wonderful plan that we were so unprepared for?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik watched in amazement as his bride spoke perfect French in front of him. He understood not a word she said, but he was enthralled with her lips none the less. He wondered what other secrets she held.

He wanted to know what the man could have said for Christine to have struck him. He found himself secretly longing to be able to understand what she was talking about. Out of the four languages he spoke, none of them could have possibly been French.

Christine turned her back as the man lurched towards her. Erik grabbed the man by the throat and shoved him against the nearest wall. He was getting mighty sick of other people trying to harm what was his. Christine had done nothing to deserve the treatment that she was being put through. It was his fault. If she had not been married to him, she probably would have never have had to endure any of this, but he knew he could never let her go.

He felt a slight touch on his arm and almost paid it no heed until he heard her soft voice. "Erik. Please. Put him down."

Erik released the man whose face had already began to turn blue. The man crumpled to the floor. Erik looked at the man in disgust before hiding his thought and turned to face Christine. "Did you find anything?"

Christine frowned. Erik wondered what he could have done to upset her now. He felt as if though he would never understand her. He hated that feeling for it was one more thing that brought distance between him and Christine.

Suddenly, Erik's friend from the other clan started speaking in Gaelic. Erik listened for a moment before turning his attention back to Christine. He spoke down to her in English as if though she were a child. "Christine, go back upstairs. We will talk later."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Sorry, it has been so long since I have updated. I have a very busy class schedule, and the creative juices for this one stopped flowing for a while. Please review. I know it is starting to drag out now. Please let me know if I should just stop. Thanks.


	18. Christine's Present

A/N:If you are feeling lost at the end of this chapter, refer back to chapter 11:Puppies.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine walked back up the stairs fuming. How dare he send her away? It wasn't like his friends knew she could speak Gaelic, unless he told them. Why would he do that? If he hadn't, why didn't he allow her to remain? Maybe he was still upset about her leaving him.

She opened the door to their room and saw a bundle moving on her bed. She walked around the edge of the room, trying to avoid it. Suddenly, a brown nose poked out from underneath the covers. She walked closer and removed the plaid that was laying on the bed. She immediately picked up the bundle of fur.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECEECECECECECCECECCECEECECECECECECECEECECEECECECCECECECECECCECECECECEC

Erik watched from the doorway as Christine played with her present. "I take you like him."

"Yes."Christine giggled as the puppy licked her face. "Whose is it?"

"Yours, if you want him."

Christine ran and threw her arms around Erik. Erik wrapped his arms around Christine and rested his chin on top of her head. He never wanted to let go of this embrace, but he knew that there were matters that needed to be discussed. "Christine, we must talk."

"Alright. May I ask you something?"

"Anything, my dear."

"Where did the puppy come from?"

"I would have had him here sooner, but your friend Nathaniel said that he couldn't let his mother until this month so he brought him today."

"Nathaniel's here?"

"Yes. I left him at the stables." At the sound of this, he was forced to grab Christine's arm as she tried to rush past him. "Christine, where are you going?"

"Erik, I promise we will talk later, but I haven't seen Nathaniel in months and who knows how long he will be here for."

"As you wish." Reluctantly, he let go of her arm and watched her race down to the stables.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Mlle Christine, comment la vie vous traite-t-elle? (Miss Christine, how is life treating you?) Christian smiled as Christine approached him.

Très bien. Allez-vous au devant toujours de la peu de bonne blonde de lait du voisin?

(Very well. Are you still courting the little blonde milk maid of the neighbor's?) Christine replied, giving Christian a hug.

Erik silently walked up behind Nathaniel. "What are they saying?"

Nathaniel jumped. "Must you do that?"

"I could have sworn I was being loud enough to be heard." Erik smiled, sadistically.

"Well, you weren't. I don't know what they are talking about. You will have to ask them."

"Christine, darling, mind filling the rest of us in." Erik unfolded his arms to hold his hand out to Christine. Christine went to Erik, putting her arm around his waist. Erik wrapped a possessive arm around her. No insolent boy was going to take her away from him.

"We were talking about the milkmaid who works for my father's friend. Christian has been seeing her for nearly two years now. Christian thinks he nearly has her father ready to agree to marriage." Christine explained.

Erik leaned down to Christine's ear and whispered so low that no one else could have possibly have heard. "If your father would have told me to wait two years, I would have declared war with all of England to make sure you came back with me."

Christine caught Erik's lips before he returned to his full height. When she pulled back, she whispered. "I love you, Erik."

"Thank you for bring the puppy, Nathaniel. You must be hungry. Come, dinner will be served soon."

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEECCEECECECEC

Christine pulled back the plaid along with the sheets. Throwing the pillows back on the bed, she looked up at Erik. "Erik, did you thank Nathaniel for bringing the puppy?"

"I think I paid your father more than enough for a whole litter of puppies."

"You did not. Erik, tell me you did not let that man swindle you."

"If I would have known how sweet your smile was going to be, I would have paid him for a thousand puppies." Christine simply blushed and crawled into bed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: I've been going around for two days saying that I was getting to get to post the puppy chapter soon. No one has known what I meant. Anyhow, please come do my organic homework for me so I can write more and don't forget to review. Thanks.


	19. Kelsey

"Erik, what happened?" Christine interlaced her fingers with Erik's. He arms were holding her tightly against his chest. Once more, she felt longing. If only, they had never need to leave their bed.

"When?" Erik took in the scent of her hair.

"The woman whose wrists you were holding in your hands. Was that Kelsey?"

"Where did you hear about Kelsey?"

"Some women were arguing about her, and then I saw you."

"So you ran." Erik did not understand why it would upset her so if this demon was with another. However, he would never do that to his angel.

"Partially. To tell the truth, I don't think I am liked very well here."

"That's not true, Christine. Everyone here loves you. My men are as loyal to you as they are to me. Maybe it would help if I explained about Kelsey."

"Please." Christine stared at the wall, waiting for her husband to spin his tale.

"I was considered by many to be too young but by that time I was in charge of two hundred men. My reputation had already started and many feared me. I had thought I left days of foolishness behind me. However, I was wrong." Erik took a deep breath, remembering the events he was fixing to tell.

"We had just come back from a battle victorious, but I had never had nor since a victory that cost the lives of so many of my men. I spent the night trying to drink away the acknowledgment of my failure. Near dawn, she approached me, and we retired to my bed. For the next year, I spent most of my time in battle. I found favor with the king and was rewarded with my current position." Christine noticed how Erik's hold tightened on her as if to keep her from leaving. "I came home rarely while Kelsey spent every night in my bed despite my absence. The few times that I saw her I thought I could not find a kinder person. I was greatly mistaken. I came home unexpected one night and heard her screaming at Bessie. I hid in the shadows for the next three days. Bernard told everyone I was on a special mission. I saw a side she had never shown. Finally when I could stand no more, I revealed myself. Her attitude immediately changed. Enraged, I hastily made one of the best decisions of my life, I banished her for two years. I swear women are nothing but trouble." Christine turned her head at his last remark and frowned, although she knew the lack of light would keep him from seeing it.

"Don't give me that look. You know it's true, but I must say you have been worth the trouble."

"Why is she back?"

"Her two years is over."

"Erik, it's either me or her. I won't stand idly by while you keep another woman. Let me know now so I can return to England if need be."

"You will stay right here beside me as is your place. I would have expected no less of you and have told Kelsey she is not allowed near you nor the house if she is to remain."

"Good."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik watched Christine for several hours. When he was sure she had been asleep more than a few hours, he leaned towards her ear. "My angel, I love you and would never betray your trust. My heart, my soul, my body are yours to do with what you see fit."

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

"Erik, this is my bath." Christine sounded a little annoyed as Erik climbed into the tub with her.

"And you belong to me, making this my bath as well." Christine attempted to stand up, only to have Erik draw her back down towards him.

"Erik, this is hardly proper."

"You trying to avoid your husband's touch? I couldn't agree more."

"Erik, you know that isn't what I meant." Christine was getting more upset by the minute.

"I know, angel. Calm down. I have come to discover I like you the feel of you in my arms."

"Oh."Christine settled against his chest and thought for a moment. "Erik?"

"Yes?" He had begun playing with her curls.

"Do really mean what you said?"

"Of course. Why would you think otherwise?"

"The only time you say those sorts of things is when I am upset with you."

"Trust me. I mean every word."

"Better."

"As you wish."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: I know short chapter, but it did explain Kelsey and get that mess out of the way.


	20. Play for me

Erik's days were plagued with talks of war. His nights were tormented with desires for Christine. She lay so close in his arms, and his fingers ached to remove her of the clothing that separated the two of them. His body wished to taste her and discover all of her sweet secrets. His cravings sent him fleeing from their bed.

It was on one such night he came back from his wanderings to find Christine missing. The thought of losing her sent terror through his veins, and he began running the halls trying to find her, looking for any signs of an intruder that might have taken her.

He found her sitting in his music room. He let out a sigh of relief, and she looked up at him. "I've missed you, Erik."

"I haven't gone anywhere."

"You've been gone a long time."

"You speak in riddles, woman."

"You left to go to battle, and when you returned, instead of being a man whose passion burned for music, a blood thirst warlord came home. Remind me that a good man still resides in you. Play something for me, Erik."

"Christine, it is late, and you should be asleep. Come. I will take you back to bed." Erik stretched out his hand, but Christine refused to take it.

"I will go to bed as soon as you play something for me. Please, Erik."

"One song, Christine. Then, it's back to bed." Erik took his seat and began playing, but his plans soon went to the wayside as Christine joined him by singing. Erik's mind knew Christine needed sleep, but his fingers and desires wouldn't stop. He melted one song into the next as he allowed his voice to join hers. The two voices moved through the night, making in love with each other since their bodies could not. Entwining with a passion that couldn't be denied.

In the morning, Bernard found them asleep in the music room. Plaid covered the two of them while Christine sat on Erik's lap with her head resting on his shoulder. Bernard made a small sound in amazement of finding the two of them there. Erik's arms tightened around Christine in a possessive manner, and his eyes shot open. "What?"

"They're waiting down in the hall for you."

"I'll be in there in a minute." Erik stood up, managing not to wake Christine up. He walked down to their bedroom and placed Christine on the bed. As he turned to go, a soft hand grabbed his rough one. "Don't go."

"I have to."

"Promise we'll sing again."

"Always." He bent down and kissed the gentle hand that held his. He began missing her before he ever left the room.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"You know he loves me more, don't you?" Christine looked up from her book to see a fiery redhead standing in the door frame of the library.

"I beg your pardon?"

The redhead grew bold and took a few more steps into the library to begin running her fingers across the spines of the books. "Erik loves me more. He told me himself. The only reason that he keeps you here is to avoid trouble with his king. This marriage was never something that he wanted, but Erik has always felt very compelled to do the bidding of his king."

"Loyalty is the backbone of a strong nation."

"Let's not talk about the boring old king. It be much more fun to compare Erik's techniques in bed. It is good to have him back after being away for so long. I am sure you could use the break from Erik's harsh demands after so many months of being left alone to pleasure him."

"If you'll excuse me, I have more important things that must be tended to other than the idle chatter of old lovers." Christine left the library, holding up to the very best of her abilities. She knew what must be done and headed for the stables.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Please, just let me take my horse."

"Master's orders were very clear. Unless you have a proper escort, you can't have the horse. No matter the distance."

"Please, I'll have her back before Erik even notices."

"No, my lady. If you want to come back with a few men to escort you, I'd be more than happy to saddle your horse. But I have to follow Master's orders. He'd have my hide if I let you leave and anything happen."

"Fine." Christine walked off heading towards the gate. "Men and their damn loyalty." She would just have to make the trip on foot.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Been short on inspiration lately. Please review.


	21. Where are you?

Erik had spent days looking for Christine. She was no where to be found. His horse was exhausted, his men were tired, and his hall was filled with lairds wishing to finish preparing for battle. While he sat in the hall listening to the lairds argue, two of his warriors continued the search.

Erik's mind was puzzled. Christine had no reason to leave him. Maybe she had gone back to England. He put it on his list of things to do before he left for battle.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine was tired and worn out. She had been walking for days. Her house came into view, and she saw Susan playing outside.

Susan looked up from her dolls and saw someone walking towards her. The person started stumbling. A few steps later the figure fell to the ground. Susan ran inside to get help.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik mounted his horse and with a deep sigh begin to lead his men. Christine was still nowhere to be found. Once, he would have been overjoyed to be going to slaughter his enemies, but now he could care less. His world had been shattered.

A ray of sunshine had come into his dull, dreary world and turned things upside down. The sunshine had disappeared, and the darkness was more than happy to return, but Erik's soul wasn't so willing to accept it this time.

In a last futile attempt at happiness, Erik sent two of his best men to England to find Christine. Their rightful place was on the battlefield. If anyone else had heard what he did, they would argue for him to forget her or send someone else. But to him, the most important thing right now was finding Christine. If for no other reason, he had to know that she was safe. If anyone had darned harm her, he would kill them. They would suffer a slow, painful death at his hand.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine woke up in to the sound of children running up and down the hall. She was home. In England. Despite everything she thought, it didn't feel right. Something was missing. Everything was missing. Her chest felt as if there was nothing in it. Somewhere along the way home, she lost something.

Suddenly, she heard shouts. Her head was pounding, and the shouting wasn't helping matters any. She climbed out of the bed someone had placed her and headed to find the source of the shouting.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Laird McQay wants his blood returned to him. And he wants it now."

"Their ain't no blood of McQay's anywhere on this land. I suggest you go back to Scotland right now."

"Not without the girl."

"You ain't be getting anything."

Christine walked into the main hall to hear the two men arguing in Gaelic. What was with men and yelling. "Nathaniel, what is going on?"

Nathaniel turned to face his recently returned mistress. "Christine..." Nathaniel never finished his sentence as the thug behind him struck him in the head. He fell over, and Christine rushed to make sure he was alright.

"Are you insane? You could have killed him." Christine felt the back of his head and could fell a bump beginning to form on the back of his head. An arm wrapped itself around Christine's waist. It picked her up from the ground and carried her down the hall.

Christine began to beat at her captor's arm. "Put me down, right this instant. You will be so sorry if you don't. My father won't let you get away this."

"I doubt it considering the fact that your father sent me."

"You are insane. My husband will probably kill you for this."

"The Phantom is away at war. You're the least of his concerns." The man laughed, and Christine reached for the dagger she had hidden in the pocket of her gown. She stabbed him in the arm and felt herself drop to the ground.

She stood up and prepared herself for battle. The man came at her, and she managed to stab him in almost the exact same spot. He came at her a third time. She attempt to stab him again when he caught her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"Drop it, Christine." At her defiance, he twisted his hold further. The pressure finally got to be too much for Christine to bear, and she dropped her dagger. "There now. You're not going to give me any more trouble, are you?"

"Let go of me." He refused to let go. Instead, he untwisted her arm and walked outside, dragging Christine along with him.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Nathaniel sat rubbing his head, wallowing in self-pity when two soldiers came walked into the stables. He recognized them instantly as Erik's men. The day could not possibly get any worse.

"Nathaniel, have you seen Christine?"

"Unfortunately."

"Where is she? Is she alright?"

"She came in this morning and collapsed. Poor thing. Then she wakes up to me shouting. Some Scot came demanding her, saying she was Laird McQay's blood. Bastard took off with her."

The two soldiers looked at each other before turning and running back to their horses.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Sorry about not updating in so long. Hopefully, there will be more updates soon.

A/N: Sorry about the wrong chapter being put up yesterday. I was rushing out the door to go to a concert yesterday when I uploaded the chapter.


	22. Didn't they tell you?

"Other than stealing people out of their homes, what do you do?" Christine tore at the bread she held in her hands.

"Raid villages." The man took a long swig from his pouch containing ale. Christine stared at him.

"What a noble profession. Your mother must be real proud of you."

"You've got grit, Christine."

"How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows of the famous Christine. Bernard's miracously escapes from death after you arrive. Everyone was sure Scotland would get stuck with some shrew. However, tells of your beauty and gumption have been spread far and wide throughout Scotland. Trust me, Christine, everyone in Highlands knows everyone else's business, and you are no exception."

"If you know so much about me, you should know you are going to be in a lot of trouble if you don't return me back."

"Tell me, does the Phantom even know you were in England?"

"He has name, and yes, Erik knew exactly were I was at." Christine lied through her teeth and prayed to God that the man bought her lie as well as God's forgiveness for her lying about such a thing.

"You shouldn't lie. It doesn't become you, Christine."

"Why would I lie? You said that everyone knew everyone else's business."

"Which is why men were sent out looking for you?"

"Fine. Don't believe me. You're going to be the one sorry when Erik finds out."

The man frowned and pondered over the possibility that Erik had known about the matter. He shook the thought from his head. His clan was already feuding with the Phantom. This would just be one more thing that war would have solve between the two clans, granted that the Phantom wanted her back. He wrapped his hand around Christine's arm and pulled her up to a standing position.

"Let's go." He set her up onto the horse and climbed up after her. The motions reminded her of Erik. Erik, however, could put her and himself on the horse in one swift, graceful motion. Surely, Erik would come for her. The problem was Erik had no idea where she was or what had happened.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik was sitting on the ground in the middle of the slaughter. He saw two groups of riders coming towards them fast. The one group contained the two soldiers that he had sent in search of Christine. The other group was riding towards McQay. It was a miracle that the different clans hadn't started butchering each other after they have finished the intruders.

Erik had one of the intruders sitting near by. Erik had never taken prisoners in war before, but he felt this time it was important. There was something big coming, and he needed to know what. If for no other reason, it was distracting him from his main goal in life. Unfortunately, the captive spoke that ridiclous French that none of them understood. God, he missed Christine.

The two soldiers approached Erik catiously. The one came stopped and watched the other approach. "Sir, we found her."

"Well, where is she?"

"That would be the problem. We found her after she left."

"Then what the hell are you wasting my time for?" Erik watched as McQay received news and mounted his horse to ride off.

"We went to her family's house in England. They said she had been there this morning, but someone came, claiming to be from Laird McQay's clan, and took her away."

"WHAT?" Erik jumped up and mounted his horse, ready to behead McQay.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine sat in a chair in a room off of the main hall, staring at the man walking into the room. The man took a seat across from her and started speaking in Gaelic. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other. My, you've gotten big. Your mother will be thrilled to see you again. How was the journey back from England?"

Christine stared at the man and didn't show any sign that she understood a single word that he had said. The man switched to English when he got no response from Christine. "You don't remember a single lick of your own tongue, do you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I understand English perfectly."

"They didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell me what?" Christine tried to hold her facial expressions. She was puzzled as to what this man was talking about.

Suddenly the door flew open, and a young man rushed through. "Sir, the Phantom's here demanding you give him back his property."

"I'll be back, Christine."

Christine soon heard yelling between two men. One of the voices belonged to the man that had just left the room, and the other she knew. Someone was in trouble now. She just hoped it wasn't her. She got up from her chair and slipped out of the door. She slipped around the walls of the room.

She was nearly to Bernard and noticed that not a soul had spotted her moving throughout the room. Their thoughts were caught up on the two warlords hollering at each other. She made it to the back of the room behind Bernard without being spotted.

Christine had been wrong. Not a soul had seen her moving, except for one. Erik had spotted Christine the moment she had opened the door. He had watched as she moved around the room. It wasn't until she was nearly behind his men that he had lost sight of her.

It was the first time that McQay had ever seen the Phantom smile. McQay had no ideas as to why he had such a trimuphant smile when the Phantom had won nothing. Then, he saw the reason. Christine stood next to one of the Phantom's men. "We need to talk."

"Indeed." Erik followed behind McQay as he was lead into another room. He would deal with Christine when they got home. Here was neither the time nor the place to show that Erik cared about her. Here she was a simple possession. Nothing more.

Christine walked outside the hall with Bernard. It was when they approached the rest of Erik's men that she noticed the young man being held in one of the soldiers' grasp. Bernard quickly explained that he had been spared in hopes of getting information out of him. Christine asked what they had found out. Only to be told they would probably kill the lad soon since no one had a clue as to what he was saying.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik stepped out with McQay. As they approached Erik's men, both noticed that the captive was talking rapidly. For being a captive, the young man appeared to be surprisingly happy. A moment later, Erik heard the reason why. Christine was talking just as fast as he had been. The young man let out a laugh

"Christine." Erik said her name stern. She turned and looked at him before walking over to his side.

"Yes, Erik."

"Would you like to share what the two of you were talking about?"

"He says that it wasn't what he signed up for."

"Meaning?"

"He was told they were going treasure hunting. He was expecting to dig, not nearly be killed." Christine explained and watched as Erik went to mount his horse. He came around and pulled her up to sit in front of him.

"McQay, I'll be in touch." Erik turned his horse and set a grueling pace that his soldiers attempted to follow.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Wasn't what you were expecting was it? As always, please review.


	23. Never again shall you run

A/N: The parts in between the lines of MMMMs stands for MATURE. Please do not read if you are incapable of handling it.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik had avoided Christine for days, thinking of what to do with his beloved. He didn't like the end result that he had come up with, but it seemed to be the only way.

For once, Erik prayed to God. He didn't pray for God's forgiveness or God's mercy. No, Erik knew that he was beyond receiving those things from God. He prayed simply for strength to complete his task, but more importantly to Erik, he prayed for an angel's forgiveness. For in this life and eternity, it had come to be the only thing that had any meaning to Erik.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Christine found herself over Erik's knee. Her hair touching the ground. Her face a few feet away from it. "Erik, what are you doing?"

Erik didn't reply. Instead, he simply pulled her skirt up and tugged her undergarnments down. "Erik, stop it. Right now. Let me up."

Instead of abiding by her request, Erik brought his hand down on Christine's bare buttom. "Ow." Chrisitne jumped and tried to wiggle herself off of Erik's lap. Erik tightened his grip around Christine's waist, pulling her closer to him. Christine eventually realized that her attempt to escape was futile and gave up the struggle. Seeing that Christine had settled down, Erik brought his hand down on her left cheek. .

"Don't." Christine whined, throwing her hands back to protect herself. This didn't deter Erik. He simply alternated his hand smacking down on her thighs.

Smack. Smack. Smack. "Erik, please stop. Please, you're hurting me." Christine thighs were stinging. Christine had a strong feeling that Erik was holding back and could hit a lot harder if he so choose.

Erik stopped for a moment to make sure that he got his point across clearly. He didn't want Christine focusing more on the pain that his hand was bringing her than his words. "Do you want me to simply concentrate on your thighs, Christine?"

Christine got the meaning across clearly. Erik would continue hitting her thighs if she didn't remove her hands, but she didn't want him hitting her at all. "I want you to let me up."

Erik, not in the mood for playing the loyal servant to his Christine this evening, brought his hand down harder than any other time that evening. Christine let out a small scream. Christine couldn't remember being in so much pain. She quickly removed her hands.

Erik began alternating smacks between her cheeks, travelling down her thighs and back up again. He had found a steady beat. Christine's buttom was heating up, and she was trying hard not to scream out in pain. She was embrassed enough as it was. She didn't want the whole clan knowing that Erik had taken her across his knee. However, as he continued, it became harder and harder to keep silent.

Smack. "Mmmmm." Smack. Smack. "Ow, Erik." Smack. "Mmmphhh." Smack. "Please." Smack. "stop." Smack Smack. "Owww." Smack."I am" Smack. "Mmmm sorry." Smack. Smack. Smack.

Each smack was rewarded was a sobful moan or plea from Christine. Erik hated to make Christine cry, but he had decided what was best for her and would not wrong her by letting her off.

Finally, Erik stopped. Christine thanked God. Her backside was so sore and hot. She didn't know how much more she could have taken. Erik let Chrisitne cry a moment longer before heling her to stand up.

"Christine, go get me your hairbrush." Christine hands went back instictively and covered her buttom. Surely, Erik didn't mean to spank her with it as well. "Erik, please don't. I am sorry."

"Now, Christine." Erik growled the words. Why did she have to make this so much harder than it needed to be? Did she think he enjoyed punishing her?

Christine walked over slowly to her dresser. She hadn't been spanked with a hairbrush since she was little. Her backside was already on fire. Did he really have to use this as well? Whatever she had done to make him so angry, she really was sorry for. If he would simply tell her, she would never do it again. If for no other reason than to avoid his hand.

Christine turned back around and could see the impatience growing in Erik's eyes. She walked back faster, nearly tripping over her skirt. Erik took the brush from Christine and patted his lap. Christine offered no resistance but lowered herself across his lap. She hoped that by doing what he wanted he wouldn't do more than a few.

Erik once again lifted her skirt to reveal a red buttom. He wished he was seeing her backside for a different reason. It was so cute and in so much pain. Erik wanted to simply kiss away all of the pain he had caused to it. Maybe in another life, he would get the chance

He rested the brush against Christine's rear as he thought. Christine could feel the cold brush on her red,swollen behind. At the moment, it felt good against her hot skin. Christine knew the feeling wouldn't last. "Please, Erik, don't. Please, I am so sorry."

"I know." Erik whispered before lifting the brush and smacking it against her rear.

"Owwwww." Christine screamed as Erik found his pace and continued to spank her. This hurt so much worse. Erik's hand had never felt this bad. She wanted him to stop, but Lord help her, she would have been happy if he simply went back to using his hand.

"Christine, do you know why I am doing this?" Eirk punctionate each word with a smack.

"No. Owww."

"You." Smack. "ran" Smack. "away again." Smack. "Anything." Smack. "could have" Smack. Smack. "happened" Smack. Smack. "to you." Smack. Erik put the hairbrush down and scooped Christine into his arms. Christine cried into Erik's neck while he ran one hand through her hair. The other hand was making small circles on her back.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Shh. It's okay, but you had me so worried. You will not run off again. We were lucky this time. I hated what I had to do tonight, but do not hestitate to think I will spank you again. Do you understand?" Christine nodded her reply.

Erikm lifted her from his lap, setting her down on the bed. He removed her dress, leaving only her chemise. He then pulled the covers back before laying her down and tucking them both in. He let down his cold exterior and tears ran down his cheeks for what he had done.

Erik wrapped his arms around Christine and pulled her close, holding her tightly against his chest.

"Erik, you're hurting me." Christine was sore that Erik's hard muscles grounded against her made her want to scream.

"I am sorry." He pulled back slightly to allow her some relieve. He brought the one hand down and tried to massage some of the pain out of Christine. "Why did you run from me?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: I do not believe in spanking or beating one's spouse, boyfriend/girlfriend, etc for their wrong doings. However, you must realize this was a different time and a different culture. It would have been perfectly acceptable for Erik to have beaten Christine until she was black and blue for backtalking in many countries back then.

I don't plan on anything else happening like this in any of the other chapters. So please forgive if you hated this chapter. As always, please review and let me know what you think.

A/N2: Yes, I know there are some typos. As soon as I have my laptop working again,I will come in and fix the mistakes in this chapter.


	24. Could you live if I was gone?

Christine never gave Erik the answer to the question that he had asked that night. When she had woken the next morning, Erik was gone. She had found out from Bessie that he had left to go hunt down the man responsible for the attacks and there was no telling when he would be back.

That news had come well over a week ago, and there was still no news. No word or sight of Erik. Christine tried to keep herself busy. However, there was very little for her to do. She had no tasks that she was in charge of. No duties. Her puppy and the library were the only things that she had to occupy her time with.

She had grownbored with reading and her puppy was asleep when she decided to go see what Bessie was cooking. She made to the main hall before the doors burst open and Bernard came in with several men, carrying a stretcher. When they placed the stretcher on the table, Christine realized who they were carrying.

Time seemed to stand still. Christinesaw Bernard saw something to one of themen.It was when Christine saw Erik's chestbarely move that she realized that Bernard was sending for a priest. They had given up on Erik and were ready to recite his last rites. Christine turned and quickly ran back up the stairs. She tripped once and picked herself back up.

She made it to the bedroom in record time. She opened her trunk and started to pull things out that she would need. Shestripped apillow case of the bed and stuffedtheitems into it. She rushed backout of the room, down the hall, and back downthe flight of stairs. Bernard caught Christine before she could reach Erik.

"Christine, where are you going?"

"Let me go. I've got tohelp Erik." Christine struggled in the man's grip. Why wouldn't he just let go? Didn't he know that time was of the essences? If she waited too long, Erik could die. She wouldn't let him leave her here.

"Lass, there's nothing you can do. He's in God's hands." Bernard was surprised at what a hard time he was having controlling his mistress. She appeared to be a small thing, but it was like wrestling a bear cub.

"I've got to help Erik." Christine managed to get her arm free enough to elbow Bernard once good in the stomach. He dropped his hold. Christine ran to Erik's side.

When Bernard stood back up and took a step forward, the priest, who had been called for, grabbed his arm. "Just wait son.If God truly wantsto take Erik, nothing the lass will do willmake a difference, but at least let her try."

Bernard watch in shock as the priest approachedthe mistress, asking what hecould do to help.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine wasshocked when thepriest actually asked what sheneeded help with. Her voice was barely a whisper.She was trying herhardestnot to let the tears spill out. "I need these people out of here.AndI needsomegoblets of warm water."

As soon as the hall was clear, Christine reached up and slid her hand underneath Erik's mask. A hand caught her wrist. She looked up to see Bernard staring across the table at her. "Erik would not want you to see."

"No, I am sure he wouldn't. But his life is more important right now to me than his wants." With that said, she pulled the mask off.

Despite the closeness of Erik's mask to his face, sweat and blood had trickled down in between to cover his whole face. Christine couldn't tell where the actual damage lay. She got Bernard to help her get Erik out of his bloody shirt and pull of his boots. The moment she had water, she began washing away the dirt and blood.

The bathing seemed to take forever, but within an hour, Erik was clean and Christine could see where the true damage lay. She requested more water and tried to get Erik's attention. Despite her attempts, Erik gave no sign that he could hear her. If it wasn't for the shallows breaths that Christine occasionally felt, she would have sworn Erik was dead.

She made sure that all of the cuts were clean and void of even the smallest speck of dirt. She grabbed a needle and began to sew the biggest ones back together. When she was down stitching, she made a salve and rubbed it on Erik's chest before getting Bernard to help her wrap Erik's chest.

She slid Erik's mask back on and called in several of the men to help Bernard get Erik into bed. She watched as they carried him up the stairs and into the bedroom. When they had all leftsaved for Bernard and the priest, she made her way to the room to keep a watchful eye on Erik.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik could hear his angel's voice calling to him, but it seemed so far away. Despite his wishes, he couldn't make himself call out to her. He couldn't see her face. It was only by memory that he recalled it. He could hear her answers to the questions she was asked, but never could he ask her one.

Time had no meaning. Surely, he was in hell. No burning flames consumed and tortured his soul. No this was worse. Much worse than any physical pain that he had ever felt. This time his heart had been wretched from his chest. His angel barely within his hearing, but no sweet notes came from her lips. Only whispers of worries and concerns. And he could do nothing about it. There was nothing that he could do to make his angel smile.

For he had no way of getting to her. No way of telling her everything was alright. No way of telling her he loved her.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine pulled the covers over Erik and slid his mask off of his face before blowing out the candle that rested by his side. She prayed to God with all her might. Sometime in the night, sleep finally took Christine.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

A/N: Please review. Sorry for the long wait.


	25. I have hope because I can't let you go

For two days, Erik drifted between black nothingness and the sounds of his angel. For two days, he struggled to stay in the land of the living. He stayed not for untold battles or riches. Not for glory or the praises of his king that he once sought so desperately. No, this time he struggled simply for her. To keep the promise that he had silently made to himself. A promise to protect her and keep her safe.

When he laid, dying on the field, he had a promise to make her smile one last time. One last song between the two of them would he share if nothing else. By the time his men had found him, he lay ready for his last rites. Never to hear her voice again.

This had lead Erik to the conclusion that this was some sick trick that the devil played with him. He was positive that he was no longer with the living. The voice he heard. The one he sought to stay awake for was simply a fallen angel disguising itself as Christine. This was surely hell, but he could have hoped for no better hell. Here, he thought that he was bound to spend an eternity in a fiery hell without ever hearing the sound of his angel ever again.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine was living in a hell of her own. Erik would not wake up. If it was not for the fact that his wounds were getting better, Christine would have thought her efforts futile.

Christine rarely left Erik's side. Bernard would bring her daily reports, and she would try her best to give him orders as to what to have everyone do for the day. She felt useless but could not bring herself to leaver him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bernard felt bad for his mistress. Her hope was lost on a cause that would take her nowhere. Erik was doomed to die. Always had been. This was the life that Erik had chosen to live. It was the death he would have wanted. A death with honor. The death of a warrior. And that is what he had told everyone.

As far as everyone was concerned, Erik was dead. Bernard had informed everyone that Erik had been dead from the moment they found him on the battlefield. The priest had read the last rites before the men had moved Erik. There were a select few that knew the truth, and they had been sworn to secrecy.

Despite the fact that everyone believed Erik to be dead or at least dying, Christine had not given up hope. Instead, she had remained by his side. Bernard had explained that Christine was grieving. He merely wished that Erik would decide to end the misery that he was putting that poor girl through.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik woke up in the dead of the night. Had he not known any better he would have thought this another trick of the devil. Not even a demon would have had their hand entwined in his hair or their face buried into his chest the way this angel had hers. Nor would their scent have been as soft as the one coming the angel. Not just any angel though. His angel. The angel that loved him.

The cool breeze blew across his face, and for the first time, Erik realized that his mask was not where it belonged. It was not on his face. Someone had removed it. Erik knew exactly who had done it. Who had enough gull to do so. He lowered his deformed lips and placed them against Christine's forehead before falling back asleep.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine woke up to the room shaking. She let go of Erik and climbed out of bed. An arrow on fire shot through the window and landed in the floor. Christine rushed to stomp it out. She looked over at Erik and let her heart be torn in two before deciding she was need else where. She kissed Erik and locked the room behind her.

She rushed down the stairs and could hear something slamming against the door. A few of the men stood in front of the door; their swords already drawn. A hand wrapped around Christine's waist and pushed her behind its owner. "My lady, you shouldn't be here."

"A little too late for that." Christine grabbed a sword had been leaning against the wall and prayed to god that she wouldn't have to use it. It was during this prayer that the door slammed open.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Sorry, I have taken so long to update this story. I was having computer issues, and an important piece of the story was on my laptop. Hopefully, I will have an update at least every two weeks.


	26. Under attack

The door was starting to give away under the pressure of the constant banging. Whoever it was was more than determined to get inside. Bernard moved his arm away from Christine and placed both hands firmly on his sword. What he wouldn't give to have Erik by his side right now.

There was no need to dwell on what couldn't be. There was a real issue that was making its presence known. Bernard could do one last thing for Erik and that was to give his life for the thing that his lord loved the most. "Christine, the first chance that you get, I want you to run to the kitchen. There is a staircase in the pantry that leads to a tunnel. The tunnel will take you outside. Continue straight from there until you reach the nunnery. I will come for when it is safe again. Until then, we are all in God's hands."

Christine gripped her sword tightly, thanking God for sending Erik such a loyal friend even if he was stubborn. "I'm not leaving. Erik needs me."

"Erik is dead, and he would not want the same fate for you." For the love of Christ, the woman was as stubborn as his lord.

Before Christine could reply and tell Bernard what an idiot he was being, the door burst open, and men charged through. Bernard was quickly separated from Christine.

Christine said a quick prayer before she was forced to sprint into action. Surely, God would forgive her for her actions today. These men had come against her home, threatened the lives of those that she loved, and it was her responsibility to protect her home.

Bernard ran his blade through a man's stomach and pull it back out. The blood across the sword gleaming in the light before the blade clashed with another blade. He managed to catch a glimpse of Christine. He had thought she would eventually flee or have to be rescued. Women were stubborn like that, never doing as they were told. However, he was surprised that Chrisistne was able to hold her own. Some of his own men were struggling against these strangers. Erik had surely married a woman full of surprises.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine ran her sword through one last man and watched him fall to the ground before she heard his loud, commanding voice. "I suggest you drop your sword before I start executing your men."

Christine looked around the room, noticing that the bodies laying on the ground were mostly unfamiliar to her. It did not get by her though that most of Erik's men were disarmed and the strangers standing in the room outnumbered them three to one. Christine had no choice but to drop the sword. They were lucky that they had managed to get as far as they had. It was simply in God's hands to keep them safe now.

Christine dropped her sword and stared down the man who had so issued the command. "Who are you?"

"I must say that I'm impressed. You've killed three of my best men. You must be Christine. I had heard the Phantom had married an attractive girl, but I figured the rumors were exaggerate or perchance the girl had slit her wrists. You women can be so fickle."

"I didn't ask your opinion. I asked who you are."

"If you're lucky, your husband."

"I would watch your tongue if I were you. My husband may just cut it out for such words. His temper isn't the most stable."

"The Phantom is dead. He was killed by my own hand."

"I don't know who this phantom is that you speak of, but my husband will avenge what you have done here today."

"Then, he will have to do so in hell for he is dead."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: I know it's short. More to come soon.


	27. Even if you can't see me, I'm here

This man was sadly confused if he ever thought Chrisitne would give him her loyalty, let alone marry him. The delusional fantasies of men. Well, Christine wasn't going to stand for it any longer. She was determined to go pull Erik out of bed and sneak off to see the king. The king owned Erik at least that much.

Christine was a little shocked, but not surprised, when she spotted the young solider waiting by her door. "May I help you?"

"My lord wanted to make sure you got to bed safely. Your door was locked so I couldn't make sure that there was no one laying in wait for you."

"Oh." Christine dug the key out from her pocket and began to unlock the door. She said a silent prayer for Erik. She opened the door and followed the young man into the room. The sight that greeted Christine shocked her. Erik was gone.

"Is there something wrong, my lady?" The young man looked at Christine with his hand on his sword, ready to attack any intruder. He doubted that he would need it. His lord's men had already taken care of all of Erik's men. There wasa no one left.

"I thought I saw a snake in the corner of the room, but I think it was just the shadows playing tricks on me." Christine hoped that he believed her lie. It would take a lot more than a little snake to scare her, especially in such a trying time such as this.

The young solider chuckled before looking under the bed and checking the wardrobe. He doubted anyone would be hiding in here. She didn't seem the type to take lovers, and from the rumors that he had heard about the phantom, he would stake his life on it that the phantom would not have allowed for such liberties to have been taken while he was alive. However, his lord had told him to be thorough. His lord would not tolerate failure nor would he share his possessions. And like it or not, through the casualties of war, that was exactly what this girl had become. Simply, another one of his lord's possessions.

"There aren't any monsters under the bed." The young man bumped his head on the edge of the bed when her voice filled the room. When the softness of it finally hitting him, he understood why such powerful men would want to possess her. Not only was she incredibly easy on the eyes and would make all sorts of men jealous, but she had a voice that could easily drive a man to kill his own king to hear that voice moan underneath him just once.

He stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. He had to get out of here before his thoughts drove him to do something that he would truly regret. "All clear. If you do not require anything, I bid you goodnight."

He rushed out of the room. He had a report to give that could not wait. No, his lord wanted it the moment he was done. He jumped slightly when the door slammed. Apparently, the stress of the day had finally taken its toll on the young lady.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCcc

Chirstine jumped before running to the door when the door slammed shut and all of the candles blew out. Instead of running into the door, she ran into two strong arms that quickly wrapped themselves around her. She struggled, unable to free herself.

"Christine, enough." Christine relaxed the moment she heard his command and wrapped her arms around him. "I was so worried they had found you. I am sorry that we failed you.

"You have never once failed me, Christine. I am too weak to fight now, but you have given them the proper message. I will have my vengence." He placed a kiss on her forehead. " I have something that I have to go take care of. I will return shortly. Do not open the door for anyone."

Christine reached her hands up to cup Erik's face and kissing him until she could no longer breath. "Be careful."

"Goodnight, my love." And with that, Erik was gone, and Christine was left to wonder if the moment had been a simple dream.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Bernard lifted his head at the sound of the wind saying his name. No one else seemed to notice it. The pain in the rear who had declared himself lord over Erik's land had thrown Erik's men into the dungeons until he could determin who would be loyal to him.

"Bernard." There it was again.

"Speak my lord. For I am but a vessel to carry our your will."

"I need your assistance. I need you to feign loyalty to this impotent fool until I have the strength to retake what is mine."

"As you wish."

"I also need you to convince Michael."

"That will be a tad bit more difficult, my lord."

"Tell him that Christine's honor is at stake with these strangers in my home."

"How is she?"

"Tired. I need to return to her, but you will take care of Michael for me."

"Yes, my lord."


	28. Possessions

A shadow watched as two men discussed matters in the great hall. Their plans were futile. There was no use in them. The seeds that they were currently sowing would reap nothing but death. The shadow would make sure of it. All in due time.

"You have my support, but I want something. The English stole something from me and then gave it to the phantom. I want it back."

"Depends on what is." He threw his glass back and sloshed the wine in the back of his throat.

"Between heaven and earth. There's a ballroom floor." Christine's voice drifted away as she walked further away from the room. Both men were silent until the singing drifted back into the room.

"We never danced."Christine's voice drifted through corridor and into the room where the two men sat plotting. The shadow smiled as the angel's voice floated to him. Her voice made eternity worth waiting for.

"She's what I want." The shadow came down off of his high. How dare that pompous ass assume that an angel would ever be hand over to him.

He nearly choked on his wine. "I beg your pardon." Of all of the phantom's possessions that he had acquired, the girl was one of the last things that he was willing to give up.

"Christine is my daughter, and I want her back."

"Maybe I have other plans for Christine. I will give you my answer at the end of the week. At the party."

"Fair enough. I will await your answer." McQay left the room, leaving both the shadow and the dark man to figure out what to do about this new information.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine was walking through the halls, singing to herself. She was desperately waiting for the night to come. She wanted to see Erik. She couldn't feel his presence and that scared her, but she knew that they had more important things to do then watch over her. He had a clan to reclaim. A hand wrapped itself against Christine's arm. "Erik?"

"I am sorry, my dear, it is only I. The phantom is gone and dead."

"Until he returns and takes your head."

The grip on Christine's arm got tight. "I would mind my tongue, Christine. I can be a patient man, but I would hate to have to hurt my bride because she can't control her tongue."

Christine didn't like this man at all. She wanted to scream and tell him how pathetic he was. How he was just a little boy who was jealous of the man that Erik was. He would never be able to compare with Erik. She would never submit to this man. She would rather die than let him touch her in such an inappropriated fashion. But for now, she would be good. Erik had told her to be patient. He would allow no harm to befall upon her. She just had to stay patient.

Anyhow, this man's eyes told her that he would have no problem beating her. His eyes showed rage and lust. She never saw that from Erik. Erik always kept his emotions hidden from everyone. But every once and while, when no one was paying any attention to Erik, he would let his guard down and Christine would catch a glimpse of pride and love in his eyes. Christine had no doubt in her mind anymore that Erik just wanted to love her and make her happy. But not this man. This man simply wanted to possess her for the fact that she belonged to Erik. If she had anything to say about it, it would never happen. Erik would never allow it neither. Christine had no doubt in her mind that if this man ever touched her in such a fashion that Erik would not give this man a painless death nor would it be a fast one. No Erik would make him suffer until it killed him. But for now, Christine had to play along.

"I am sorry. I am very tired. May I go to my room? Please?" Christine whispered.

"Very well. You go rest." He released her arm and watched as she walked to room. Such a delicate little thing. He couldn't wait to hear his name ripped from her slender throat. Maybe that was the reason he hadn't told her his name yet. It would be better to hear it screamed for the first time in passion than her screaming at him for killing that loser who had dared to touch her.

"Oh, Christine."

"Yes." Christine tried not to grind her teeth as she turned around to face the vile man. She smiled at him to keep him calm and that was all.

"Your dress will be here this evening. I expect you to behave tomorrow night, including to remember that I am your lord and master now. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Are you not forgetting something?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good girl. Now go rest."

Christine managed to get into room and locked the door behind her. She closed the curtains and blew out the candles before lying in bed and attempting to cry herself to sleep. She was nearly asleep when two strong arms pulled her into their grasp."Why do you cry, Christine? You know how much it upsets me when you cry."

"I am sorry. I didn't mean it. I am sorry."

"I know. Shh. It is okay. Erik is here now."

"You know I would never want to serve anyone other than you right?"

"Yes. My Christine is a good girl. Go sleep, Christine. No one will harm you. Not now. Not ever. Erik shall keep you safe." Erik sang a soft lullaby to lull Christine asleep.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Sorry it take so long for me to update. Sadly, we are coming close to the end.


	29. Summary Ch128

A/N: Several people have asked for a summary of the story so far, and I have finally got around to it.

Chapter 1 and 2: Erik is forced by his king to marry an English bride. He meets Christine and decides that no one else will do. She is forced to marry him and they go back to Scotland.

Chapter 3,4, and 5: Erik returns from battle to discover that one of his men are missing. His men make plans to go find him. Christine and Erik give each other a hard time. Bernard is found, but he is dying. Christine wakes up and saves Bernard from death.

Chapter 6:Erik takes Christine for a midnight swim.

Chapter 7: Christine makes a dessert for Erik.

Chaptere 8: Christine has a dream of looking for a puppy and ending up in the middle of a battle. She wakes up and hears Erik playing and they get into a slight banter about a Scottish song.

Chapter 9:Erik and Bernard take about Christine while Erik watches his men train. Bernard's wife,Lauren, talks to Christine. Bernard's brother Michael proves that he isn't worthless on the battlefield.

Chapter 10: Erik has a dream about memory of him singing to baby in Scotland, who has the same eyes as Christine.

Chapter11: Erik and Christine go for a ride on a horse. Erik hears Christine mumbling in her sleep about puppies. Christine overhears that Kelsey would be better for Erik than she.

Chapter 12:Erik gives Michael the task of keeping Christine safe while he is gone. Michael gives him a note that was given to him by Beatsie.

Chapter 13 : Christine's letter to Erik telling him that she is leaving because she loves him and only wants him to be happy.

Chapter 14: Erik retrieves Christine, but he has to have Michael take her back to the castle.

Chapter 15: Erik finds out that Christine is not English but Scottish. He also learns that Christine has a scar on her leg from where an English woman poured boiling water on Christine for singing in Gaelic. The castle is attacked, and Christine helps the children get to a secret passage.

Chapter 16:Erik comes to save Christine. She tells him that he is late. Erik explains that he saved her three times now.

Chapter 17: A prisoner is brought to Erik's castle. Unfortunately, he doesn't speak English or Gaelic. Luckily, Christine speaks French.

Chapter 18: Christine's friend, Nathaniel, brings the puppy that Erik bought for Christine.

Chapter 19:Christine learns about Kelsey. Erik invades Christine's bath.

Chapter 20: Christine tells Erik that she misses him. Kelsey torments Chrisitne. Christine tries to get her horse and ends up walking back to England.

Chapter 21: A man steals Christine from her home in England to take her to the McQays.

Chapter 22: Erik saves Christine at the McQay.

Chapter 23: Christine is punished. Chapter just needs to be deleted.

Chapter 24: Erik is brought in mortally wounded. Christine won't leave his side and sends everyone out of the room before removing his mask.

Chapter 25: Erik is still in bad shape. Bernard thinks that Christine should let go. The castle is under siege.

Chapter 26: The castle is attacked, and Christine is forced to surrender.

Chapter 27: Christine's room is checked, but Erik is not there. Erik comes to her and lulls her to sleep. Bernard hears Erik's voice giving him instructions.

Chapter 28: McQay makes a claim that Christine is his daughter, and he wants her returned to him. Christine has a confrontation with the new master of the land. Apparently there will be some sort of big event tomorrow night. Christine apologizes to Erik for calling the unknown man his title.


	30. What death has claimed, no man shall

Christine took a breath as she prepared herself for the maid to begin lacing her corset. The maid had just picked up the laces when the door to her room opened and closed. Christine turned to find the snake leaning against the doorframe, smirking. "Get out of here, you pompous ass."

"Mistress, that wasn't very wise." The maid whispered. Clearly, she was afraid of the new master and couldn't understand why her mistress reacted as such. Did she not understand that master Erik was no longer here to safe her?

"Leave us." He started walking towards Christine as he watched the maid curtsied and leave the room. He smirked as he watched Christine stare at him in defiance. He was looking forward to breaking that spirit of hers. "Turn around, Christine."

"Why?" Yes, he was looking very forward to it.

"Do as I say, Christine." He waited until she turned her back to him before he slapped his hand against her white clad bottom. Christine's hand flew back as she turned to face him. "What was that for?"

He laughed as he watched Christine begin to rub the sting out. "I had to tell you twice. Turn back around."

Christine quickly did as she was told. "You are most unpleasant man that I have ever meant." Christine whispered to herself.

He didn't quite catch what she said, but he figured it to be another insult. He leaned in close to her ear. "If you would quit fighting me, Christine, you would find life with me is quite pleasant."

"If you're looking for a whore, you should find Kelsey." Christine knew it was the wrong thing to say as her laces suddenly became tighter.

He had already tried the little whore, and while she was good at warming his bed at night, she was no Christine. Her voice sounded more like a dying animal than the sweet, pleasant sounds that would come out of Christine. Christine had curves that Kelsey would never have. Soon, it would be Christine under him rather than that whore.

Christine turned around to face him the moment the laces were done being tied. "I can't breath."

"Good. Maybe you will remember to watch your tongue this evening then." He grabbed her arm and escorted her downstairs to the grand hall.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik chuckled at the site that greeted him in the mirror. He actually managed to make something more hideous than his face. The time was drawing near. The man was a fool to throw his victory party here because no one knew Erik's domain like Erik.

ECECECECCECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

Christine watched as the guests danced around in the grand hall. Christine noticed that everyone had quit dancing as their attention was drawn towards the stairs. Christine allowed her eyes to follow the direction of everyone else's.

The man at the top of the stairs had the most gruesome face that Christine had ever seen, but his stature demanded attention and obedience. Had the man been blessed with a proper face, he would have easily have been one of the king's most trusted men. Women would have been throwing themselves at his feet if not waiting in his bed. His garments looked expensive, made for someone of that position. Unbeknownst to Christine, written in gold thread on the man's cape was the warning, "Do not touch me for I am death."

"Come to me, Christine." The wind whispered in Christine's ear as the man slipped off into the shadows.

"What a hideous sight." Christine turned to see Kelsey's shocked face. Once again, Kelsey had her arm wrapped around the snake's arm again. Kelsey had obviously lost no sleep over the loss of their way of life nor the loss of their true lord and master. Disgusted, Christine stood up to follow after the strange man.

He wasn't in the shadows anymore. Instead, she found him in the center of the room. He offered his hand, and she took it, finding herself waltzing around the room. "What are you doing?"

"I am dancing with my wife, whom, if I am not mistaken, observed a few days ago that I had not yet had the pleasure."

ECECECECECECECECCCCECECEEECECECECECEECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Michael slowly drew his sword as he watched Christine dance with the stranger. Something felt oddly familiar about the stranger. However, Michael had a feeling that this man was fixing to put Christine into a great deal of danger. The new lord rose from his seat and signaled for the music to stop and his men to close in on this man.

Christine was caught unaware when the music stopped, and the snake called her to him. She moved to go, and Erik drew her back to him. He wasn't letting her go this time. Not now. Not ever. "Sir, I would suggest you release the lady so she may come back to her proper place."

"Death has claimed her, and no man ever takes for his own what death has already claimed."Erik moved his leg, and Christine felt the ground dropout from underneath her.

Michael rushed after them like all the other guards, but the floor had closed before any of them could follow.

"How did you do that?" Christine as she looked up at the floor that she just gone through. Erik grabbed her hand and proceeded to move forward.

"Did I not tell you that I was the trap door lover?"

"No, you didn't tell me that." Christine was amazed as they finally reached the end of the hall, and Erik pushed up a door that lead to a room that was almost as splendid as their one upstairs.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The guests had gone home hours ago, and the guards were scurrying to find Christine and the masked thieve who had taken her. It had to have been a mask. There was no possibility that someone was truly that ugly. The evening had been going so well. Christine had not humiliated him in the least. Then, the masked freak had to show up and ruin everything. If it wasn't for the fact that he had watched the phantom's demise himself, he would have thought that it was the phantom returning.

He lifted his head out of his hand when he heard someone knocking at the door. Michael entered the room. He had never seen this young man in action and doubt that he ever would. Every other man around here talked about their different conquests in battle, but Michael never spoke a word about being in battle. Today had been the first time that he had even ever seen Michael hold a sword.

"Have you found her yet?"

"No, sir. Do you think it is possible that they left the premises?"

"No. They're here."

"Then, I 'll find her." Michael turned to leave.

"Why do you care so much about her?"

"Christine is a lady, and before Lord Erik left for battle, he told me to keep her safe."

"Would you die for her?"

"A lady's honor is always worth dying for."

"Leave me."

ECECECECCECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECCECECECECECECEEE

"You came for me." Christine wrapped her arms around Erik's neck and kissed his lips.

"I will always come for you, Christine. Not even the forces of hell could keep me from you." Erik returned the kiss and found Christine's hands around his face. He felt his mask begin to lift. He moved his hands to keep it stable. "No, Christine."

"I've missed you terribly, Erik. Please don't hide from me."

"Christine, now you see a terrible mask, but if you knew what lay underneath."

"I've already seen what lays underneath, and it could never undermine the love that I have for you." Christine continued to pull at the mask until it was completely off. She then proceeded to kiss every last inch of his face. She began to pull at his belt in attempt to take off his clothes.

"Christine, what are you doing?"

"I want you. All of you, Erik."

"This will surely send me to hell."

"Then, I will come for you for once."

"Christine, I love you." Erik removed Christine's dress before turning her around. He began to pull at the corset's laces. Christine thought that they couldn't get anymore tighter. Erik was proving her wrong. Her knees were threatening to buckle when she finally felt relief as Erik removed the corset. "You will not wear one of those again."

"Erik."

"You will not argue with me on this."

"Yes, Erik.." Christine shivered as Erik ran his tongue against the back of her neck. Erik continued to remove Christine's undergarments until she was wearing nothing at all. He picked her up and placed her on the bed and made quick work of his own clothes.

"This may hurt, but I promise you only pleasure afterwards." Erik kissed her brow.

"How many were there before you knew me?"

"You are the only one who matters for you are there the only one that has ever had my heart. The only one that I have loved."

"And how many will you love when you are through with me?"

"For eternity, you are mine, Christine. For eternity, you shall keep my heart." It was at that moment Erik decided to show his intentions.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA/N: Please review.


End file.
